Found myself today
by Evanescences Angel
Summary: ABANDONED.
1. Once lost Now found

This is my first story so i hope you enjoy oh i may turn this in a chapter story instead of one-shot!

**Disclaimer:** I sadly don't own Naruto ; ;

**Found myself today**

**Chapter one: Once lost Now found**

**Cover-** Hinata looking at the starry sky sideways wearing a dark blue spaghetti scrap dress that went to her knees. In her hand an open locket, which showed a barely noticeable picture inside.

Hinata pov

Rain. How I love the rain, as the rain falls on me it hides my tears. As though the heavens itself cry for me. I ran in the rain not caring as people stared at me for being completely soaked. I want to get away from everything. It doesn't matter because no one would care anyway; my family disowned me and my friends barely notice me, especially _him_. It's around nighttime now.

Life was cruel to me in so many ways but this was the cruelest thing it has done to me. It took my mother away. My mother had a fatal disease, she's been sick for a couple of months now but it were until today she faint. They rush her to the hospital but she didn't make it. My father was so mad and sad that he blamed me, he said if I were strong enough if I were talented enough this wouldn't happen. He was so mad he disowned me because he thought it was my fault that mother die. I couldn't deny it; I was weak and talent less. So I did the only thing I could do. I ran. I ran to get away. I didn't dare to look back I didn't care; no one cared. I loved my mother she supported me, she gave me courage even before _him_. I wanted to be just like her. But now she's gone.

I'll been running for an hour now but as I ran I pass my friends, I took a small glimpse of them. I saw them surprised and concerned faces. But I ran pass them to quickly to see that _he_ wasn't with them. I turned around to see if they followed me but they didn't. I know they never cared that much about me but it still hurt to see no one caring about me.

I stop running and look at the sky. '_A full moon' _I thought '_Mother are you_ _watching me?' _I looked around; I'm by the river I leaned against a tree and fell down then finally cried my heart out into my knees but I heard a noise and looked around. No ones there but then I hear footsteps ahead of me. There, in front of me a shadow. It was Naruto! Then I remember it was _him_ who supported me _him_ gave me courage after mom. I wanted to breakdown again. I looked up at him, my eyes widen. He didn't move his eyes were watery like mine, I saw a great pain in his eyes just like mine. I felt his pain as he felt mine.

I got up and walked up to him but he pulls me into a hug. I return it, I was scared at first but relaxed then a rush of pain came in my heart soon after I sob on his chest. I startled him but he didn't seem to mind much. Then soon I stop sobbing but tears still flowed down my face. He wipes my tears away and I whisper in his ear,

"T-thank you N-Naruto-kun"

"I'm sorry…"

"F-for what?"

"About your mom I saw what happened at the hospital…"

Flashback Earlier today

Naruto was in the hospital again for over training and using too much charka. So as the baka he is had to stay over night to heal. After a night stay he was about to leave, suddenly he heard some noise about a woman it critical care. He looks over and saw many Hyuga's and one caught my his eye,

"Hinata?" he whisper he looked closer to see she was crying.

He looked at the women on the bed medic-nin's were around her trying to use charka as a heart pump. He took a closer look she had long midnight blue hair with real lavender eyes. Then he suddenly realized something he looked at Hinata and the women back and fort it struck him in the head, that was Hinata's mom! His thoughts were interrupted by a long beep on the monitor. Everyone turned their attention to her, her eyes were closed she wasn't breathing yet she still seemed at peace.

The medic-nin covered her with a sheet. At this many people started to cry but Hinata just stood there staring at her mother. Naruto felt her pain; he had no parent he knew how lonely it was without them but Hinata actually knew her and now Hinata will have to face a pain of losing her mom. Then a dark aura surrounded her father he turned to Hinata with a furious face,

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!" everyone turned to him, "If you were only strong enough if you were talented enough this wouldn't happen I don't ever want to see you again you are a disgrace to this clan!" everyone eyes widen but Naruto was glaring at him _'how dare he blame Hinata!'_ "From this day on you are disowned from this clan don't ever show your face around are compound again!!!" some people tried to calm him down at this point.

By this Hinata was broken; her life was shatter in millions of piece. Hinata shut her eyes tightly trying to not cry but failed. With no other option she ran out of the room so fast no one could stop her. Naruto was beyond mad at this and ran out of his hiding place jumped and grabbed her father shirt by the neck collar and started shouting in his face,

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO HINATA!!!" Hiashi was too surprised to do anything but listen, "DON'T YOU SEE THAT SHE'S ALREADY HURT BY HER MOTHERS DEATH AND YOU HAVE THE NEREVE TO BLAME HER!!!! I KNOW HOW IT FEELS NOT TO HAVE A FAMILY AND IT HURTS BUT HINATA ACTUALLY KNEW HER MOTHER AND IT WILL HURT TEN TIMES WORSE THEN HOW I FEEL!!!!" Everyone agreed with him but Hiashi recovered form his shocked and began to speak,

"You have no right to metal in other people's bus-"

"I'M NOT FINISH!!!" Hiashi shut up at the seriousness in his voice, "I HAVE VERY RIGHT TO METAL IN HINATA'S BUSINSSE BECAUSE SHE'S MY FRIEND AND ONE OF MY PRECIOUS PEOPLE!!!!" Hiashi remember that the fourth used those same words and cared deeply for his precious people, "AND YOU HURTED HER NOT PYSIALLY BUT EMOTIONALLY FOR YEARS YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DISOWNED HER, SHE DOES!!!! AFTER ALL SHE'S PUT UP I'M SURPRISE SHE HAVEN'T RUN AWAY BUT HINATA ALWAYS FORGAVE YOU AND THIS TIME SHE WON'T!!!! NOW YOU DON'T EVER HURT HER AGAIN OR **I. SWEAR.** **I'LL. HUNT. YOU. DOWN!!!!**" Naruto drop his collar and ran out to find Hinata.

After he left people whisper all around. "That boy is really brave to do that." " I totally agree my the boy." "And Hiashi disowned her and blame her after her mother's death how cruel." "That boy must have feeling for her to do all this trouble just for her." "You got a point."

"Naruto you are really something else" Hiashi said which surprised everyone

With Naruto at the same time

It started to rain at this time, Naruto was running all over town to find Hinata thinking '_Kuso I spent all that time yelling at him a let Hinata-chan get away…Wow wait a minute when do I call Hinata, Hinata-chan I only do that to Sakura-chan because I like her…'_ he stop running when he heard to someone call his name.

"Hey Naruto over here!!"

Naruto looked around and found he was by the ramen stand and saw everyone there as in the rookie nine and Neji team. It was Sakura who was calling him. Naruto turn to her with sad face. Everyone knew something was up. _'Hey I can ask everyone if they seen Hinata and they can help look' _Naruto took a seat next to Sakura and didn't say anything and didn't order ramen. At this time everyone was worried.

"Naruto what's wrong? It's not like you to be sad"

"It's not me; it's Hinata-chan-"

"HINATA-_CHAN_!!! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN? ARE YOU FINALLY GOING OUT WITH HER?" Ino shouted and Shikamaru who was next to her covered his ears while Couji continue to eat.

"What did happen with you and my cousin Naruto?" Neji said his brotherly exist kick-in.

Naruto shot his head up flushed, "WE ARE NOT AND NOTHING HAPPEN!!!" everyone didn't brought it soon Naruto look down and his face became serious, "But seriously something really bad just happen to her though" Everyone look at him "Hinata's mom just…died and her father blamed Hinata for her death then… disowned her…and she ran away"

Everyone was shocked this happen to Hinata within the pass hour. Kiba was the first to recover he banged his fist to the table and yelled, "THAT BASTERED!!"

"I know that's why I said it in his face" Naruto said with a wide, and evil grin on his face, laughing a little.

"You didn't dope…" Sasuke stare at raising an eyebrow,

"Oh I did and boy it felt good telling him off but now I have to find Hinata have anyone seen her"

Everyone shook there heads with this Naruto got up and smiled weakly "Ok then if you see her tell I'm to look for her bye" Before anyone got a chance to say anything Naruto ran off.

"Wow I feel sorry for Hinata" Tenten said pushing her ramen away not hungry anymore,

"It must be her youthfulness and willpower that keeping her going." Lee said not feeling so happy anymore.

"Yeah all that happen to me I would breakdown if I were her" Sakura said brushing hair out of face,

"Hey isn't that her now!" Ino said pointing

Everyone turn to see a wet, and crying Hinata ran by really fast so fast they barley saw her and would put Lee's speed to shame, literally. Kiba was about to follow but Shino held his shoulder.

"Don't, its best we leave this up to Naruto."

"Like to hell I will!! Guys who with me?"

Everyone nodded and got up. Shino sighed then nodded everyone ran after Hinata if they could.

"HEY COME BACK HERE YOU DIDN'T PAY!!"

End Flashback

Naruto finishing telling her the story but didn't know that everyone follow them. Hinata just stare at him wide eyed. She just stared at him with disbelief; she was on the verge of tears again. But instead hugged him tighter.

"Y-you did a-all of that for m-me that's the n-nicest thing a-anyone has ever d-done for me"

"It was nothing but I'm sorry about mom was she precious to you?"

At this Hinata fell silent. And her tears started too flow hard and her hands ball up in a fist.

"Hinata?"

"WHY HER OF ALL PEOPLE IT ISN'T FAIR!!! SHE WAS THE ONLY PERSON WHO EVER CARED ABOUT M-ME AND NOW SHE'S G-GONE!!!" Suddenly Hinata pound fist in Naruto chest sobbing again it didn't hurt Naruto though. Naruto hugged her tighter until she stops hitting him but she was still cried.

"Hinata-chan don't ever say that," she looked up at him "you have people here who care about to Sakura-chan, Ino, Tenten, Shikamaru, Couji, Shino, Kiba, Lee, even Sasuke and Neji care about you… I care about you" she stops crying, "You are one of my precious people no matter what and that will never change. I bet that your mom wanted to be happy; she may be gone but that doesn't mean that no cares about you, that she doesn't want you to give up."

"Naruto-kun…thank you for everything your right I know mom will always watching over me from now on I'm going to stronger just for her…" she smile at him

"Good for Hinata-chan and you didn't stutter; you know what you can stay with me!!" Naruto said grinning like mad

"Really?" Hinata was surprise yet happy

"Yes really!"

"Thank you so much Naruto-kun!!!" at this Hinata was so happy that she jumped on Naruto causing her to fall and top of laughing. Naruto was shocked at first but hearing her laugh made him laugh too soon they were on the ground laughing together. But they soon stop when the n heard cheers and clapping from the bushes. The rain stop and the moon came out.

"Hey who's there?!" Hinata called out she was mad for someone for ruining their moment.

"Wow Hinata a little temperamental I see"

Then everyone came out of the bushes smiling while the girl had tears in there eyes. "That was so romance" Ino said with tissues in her eyes, Shikamaru sigh and mumble "Troublesome" under his breath Ino heard and hit him. But Shikamaru smirked.

"That's got to be the most romance scene ever!" Sakura said biting a tissue hard with anime tears. Sasuke just looked at her and sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Good thing I got that on tape" Tenten said wiping tears in eyes holding a video camera. "I had to hold Neji back from beating up Naruto for hugging his precious cousin too" She said giggling thinking '_Well I didn't mind that much holding Neji down_'

"Naruto get off my cousin NOW!!!" Neji was trying to break free and hit Naruto but the guys hold him down.

Both Hinata and Naruto looked at each other and blink at the problem then they both turned beet red and climb off each other. We everyone started laughing then Hinata got up and a dark aura surrounded her, which scared everyone. Hinata inner-self took over and Hinata outer-self had no control.

"WHO SAID YOU COULD INTERRUPTE AND RECORD US!!!!!" Hinata chase Tenten to get the video, but Tenten was running for dear life. Hinata-outer self begged her inner self to stop but her inner self yelled, _'Hell no CHA!' _in her mind.

"Don't just stand their help me!!" everyone sweat drop

"Give me that tape Tenten and I promise I won't hurt you…much" Hinata voice was like venom which scared everyone especially Tenten. Finally Hinata caught Tenten by the collar and grab the tape from her then put her thumbs on each side of Tenten mouth and pulled…HARD.

"HELP ME THIS REALLY HURTS OUCH, OUCH!!!"

"Do you have a copies?"

"NO."

"Ok" She let go of Tenten, who rub her red cheeks, and put the tape inside her jacket "The deed is done much better. Sorry about that Tenten I had no choice" Hinata was regaining control

"Said that to my cheeks" Tenten said rubbing her cheeks

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED TO HINATA?" Kiba was seriously at a lost

"I'm fine I-I just lost control for a minute" Hinata smile and laugh weakly

"Hey if Hinata going to stay at Naruto's house I want them in separated rooms" Neji said as his eyebrow twitch in anger

"Hey what do you take me for!?"

"A pervert; I'm going home" Neji said calmly walking away with Tenten and Lee following him; Naruto was about hit him but Hinata hold him back

"Come let's go I'm tried" Shikamaru said yawning walking away

"I agree with Shika-kun I'm tried too." Ino said walking away with him.

"Wait up" Couji said following them

Soon enough everyone went home but Naruto and Hinata.

"Lets go home Hinata-chan" Naruto said walking away a little waiting for Hinata.

Hinata looked at the moon as it shine on her and though _"Thank you mom I'll be strong and I won't give-up just for you and Naruto-kun, Please watch over me mother Goodbye' _She turned to Naruto with a warm smile and walk to him,

"Ok right behind you Naruto-kun"

"Come on!" Naruto said grinning like mad and grabbing her hand running home. Hinata blushed yet could help but smile. She could help but smile.

_**I was finally going home, my real home.**_


	2. Home sweet home, late again!

_Thank you to all the ones who reviewed this story! _

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Naruto ; ; SO DON'T RUB IT IN!!

Found myself today

Chapter two: Home sweet home, late again, Naruto's secret at risk!

Cover- Hinata and Naruto were sitting under a cherry blossom tree eating a picnic together. Naruto was waving his hand in the air explaining one of his missions while Hinata sat against the Sakura tree blushing and giggling with Naruto. 

Hinata pov

Dear Diary,

I'm starting this journal to tell of the things that happen while I'm with Naruto-kun. It's been one week since I moved with Naruto; and I haven't seen father. It's not like it matters its just I feel happy I won't see him again. I've been having a great time here, even though Naruto apartment is small its warm and peaceful here. I actually feel like I belong here with him. Naruto talking about training me he said (and I quote) "You are one of the strongest girls I know Hinata-chan so you can be a great training partner. We'll become the strongest shinobi's in all of Kohona!!"

We had some pretty embarrassing moments while I was here. Like when he only had one bed he said he'll sleep on the floor but I protested and said that I'll sleep on the floor. Then he said that I was his guest so he'll sleep on the floor and besides we can't both sleep on the bed; Neji would freak but he like to see the look on his face. He started to laugh picturing it but I blush thinking he suggesting we sleep on the same bed. Unfortunately, he noticed and started saying I didn't mean that, and that came out wrong.

We go to training with our teams so we leave at the time but Naruto comes home later then I do, so I cook dinner every time. I don't mind it's the least I could do for him for taking me in. He's said I'm a natural cook and when I cooked my homemade ramen he said it was better then Iraura. I was happy to see him happy he even looked happier with me here like I was the warm light that he could come home too. I still cry at night because of memories of momma but Naruto always calms me down till I fall asleep.

But later I started noticing that Naruto comes home gloomy and sad but automatically turn happy when he sees me. I ask him what was wrong he said it's nothing but I feel as though he was lying. But I knew something was wrong when I heard him said to me that he's happy that I'm here it feel as though he has someone waiting for him every time he comes home. And that every time he comes home in the past, he felt empty and alone in this house. Then I ask him if there's anything wrong again but he said it's nothing. I hate it when people lie to me, especially Naruto.

Present Ramen shop

"It's been awhile since I been here because of your Ramen Hinata-chan. I'll have three beef and what do want Hinata-chan?

"Naruto-kun you pick."

"Alright. I'll have three beef and one miso ramen please!!"

As they eat Naruto did most of the talking about training, their friends, and other events. Hinata listen to him but felt a little sad that Naruto didn't say anything about why was he sad when he comes home. But she ignored it. Then finally finish eating and left too look around a bit. As they pass Hinata notice that people were giving him glares and cold stares but he ignored them. After awhile Hinata had enough,

"Naruto-kun why do people always glare at you, its not like you did anything wrong"

"It's nothing!" Naruto said giving her a fake grin

Hinata stop walking and faced Naruto, "Naruto-kun why are you lying? Is that you don't trust me…"

"But I'm not lying Hinata-chan and I do trust you."

"Then why aren't you telling me the truth? I know when your lying Naruto-kun because you don't lie."

"I-"

"Naruto-kun why won't you tell me, what's wrong. Naruto-kun you know you can tell me anything but why won't you tell me what's wrong…"

"Hinata-chan I can't tell you even if I want to, listen I'm sorry but I just can't"

Hinata walk up to him and didn't anything for a minute but looked at him, which scared him then smiled at him, "Ok Naruto-kun I'll wait until your ready to tell me the whole story but that doesn't mean I'll stop metalling. It the meantime, Lets go home" She held her hand out and Naruto grab it. He grinned at her and ran home with a smiling Hinata.

Naruto stop half way though as though something hit his head. He turned pale and ran in a different direction. And put Hinata on his back, Hinata got worried, "Naruto-kun what's wrong this time you look scare", "That's not it, don't you remember obaa-chan said every genin team must meet in her office today by four o'clock for a mission briefing!!"

"OH-NO!! I forgot I totally spaced out!! Were going to be late!!"

"And I promise obaa-chan that I'll be on time for once if I don't…well lets not think of that! What time is it?!" Naruto said running for dear life, literary dragging Hinata with him,

Hinata look it the stores they passed and then found one with a clock inside. Her eyes widen in fear she faced Naruto again, "IT'S 3:58!"

"CRAP!! Hang on Hinata-chan I'm about to put charka in my feet to go faster" Naruto did a few hand signs and became faster while Hinata held on tighter to his back. Naruto turn red and almost faint when he felt Hinata's chest press against him hard. _'Why am I like this I'm not a pervert!! Not a pervert, not a pervert, not a pervert!!'_

Meanwhile at the Hokage tower

"He's about to be late again the dope" Sasuke said looking at the clock

"He's even later than I am…well not really but I'm smart enough to know when and not to be late," Kakashi said reading his book in the corner

"Hinata not here either its not like her to be late too. I swear if Naruto did something to Hinata I'll kill him!!!" Kiba said really angry

"Clam down Kiba." Shino said adjusting his sunglasses.

"NARUTO IF YOU DON'T IN ONE MINUTE I'LL-" Tsunade said banging her hands to the table scaring everyone

"Hey what's that dust of cloud its like a tornado" Tenten said looking out the window

Everyone look out the window to see the cloud of dust come in the door.

With Naruto And Hinata

"Naruto-kun hurry we're almost there!"

They saw the Hokage tower right in front of them. Naruto ran inside and up the stairs really fast. Finally they reach the door and Naruto pulled in open and fell to the floor flat on his face panting really hard with Hinata on top of his back. Everyone stared at them.

"S-sorrypantwerecoughlatechoke"

"Maybe I should explain Naruto-kun, you catch your breath," she said getting off him as Naruto nod weakly. She stands-up, smiling nervously.

"Sorry were late. Naruto-kun," point at him as he was on the floor breathing hard "and I forgot about the meeting today and well you see we, Naruto, ran as he can to get here and…" she scratch temple nervously

Everyone couldn't hold it anymore everyone started laughing to tears while Neji, Sasuke, Shino, Shikamaru and Kakashi with the rest of the Jonin smirked.

"Hey pantthat's not funny coughI ran across the town wheeze with charka in my feet pantin one min flat chokeyou'll be tired to you known!!!"

"Ok Naruto I believe you but it's so damn funny!!!" Tsunade said laughing but trying to hold it in yet failed. After a minute of laugher everyone calm down and was reduces to giggles.

"Am I in trouble or what?" Naruto finally regaining his breathe.

"Naruto your not in trouble you made it right on time as for Hinata I'm surprised she actually forgot I thought only Naruto did that. Naruto must be rubbing off on her."

Hinata blushed a bit and smiled while Naruto said, "Oh be quiet obaa-chan"

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!!!!"

Naruto counted with his finger "About 729 times"

Tsunade punch him on the head hard "THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!!!"

"OUCH!!" Naruto said rubbing his bump

Hinata started to laugh a little then Naruto look at her "Hey I thought you were on my side…" he pretend to sulk

Hinata laughed a little harder and said, "I am but you got to admit that was pretty funny"

"Yeah well it's easy for you to say," Naruto said as he rubbed his bump again. Everyone raised an eyebrow at the scene.

"_Ooooh_ Hinata n Naruto sitting in the tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G-" Ino sang making Hinata and Naruto blush hard then Sakura bang her in the head to stop, "-OUCH!!! Hey that hurt forehead-girl!"

"Serves you right Ino-pig; you're embarrassing them" Sakura scolded but the inner self yelled in her mind _'Hinata and Naruto well be together in no time and he'll get off my back but that will never happen if Ino-pig keeps embarrassing them CHA!!'_

"Anyway were behind schedule let's get started on this mission briefings so I can go back to sleep" Tsunade said yawning while everyone sweat dropped.

About an hour or so the meeting was finally over. Hinata pov.

After the meeting was finally over everyone started to leave to their mission but me because Tsunade said that because of the events over the pass week I should take a break for a while. Of course I protested but in vain, she didn't hear it. So I was stuck in the house until Naruto comes home which could take forever. I sighed to myself as Tsunade continue.

"-Ok that is all you may leave"

Everyone left in a matter of second. But Naruto said he wouldn't have fun unless I was happy too. I knew he was trying to make me fell better and it worked to. Finally after Naruto left I was the only one left at the Hokage's office. There was something that I wanted to ask Tsuede because Naruto wouldn't tell me. I approach her desk in a nice manner and began to talk to her,

"Hmm… Tsunade-sama there is something important I wish to ask you"

She looked up to me "What is it? It better not be about giving you a mission because you really need a break-"

"No that's not it; it's Naruto-kun"

"What about Naruto?"

"Naruto-kun is keeping something from me. Over the pass week I've seen a side of Naruto-kun that I've never seen before. People give him glares, he sad when he comes home but not when he knows I'm watching, and he lied to me saying it nothing but there's something. Tsunade-sama tells me what's going on! Please! I'm just tried of being it the dark!"

Tsunade was shock at this but look at me with a sad smile "Listen, Hinata, Have you suggested that Naruto may be protecting you by not telling you," I shook my head "Hinata look Naruto keeping something from the entire Kohona younger generation. And all I can tell you that this secret keeps Naruto to have friends and loved ones. He thinks that if this secret were out that his friends would turn there back on him. He thinks that he might lose you-"

"No" Tsunade look at me "I don't care what this secret is but I know I will never turn my back on him. He gave me strength, courage, friends, family, a place to stay, and taught me the way of the ninja. He gave me so many things that I cannot ever return and I will never turn on my nindo way. So I don't care what he's hiding as long as he here with me." I head to the door

"Hinata thank you." I stop dead in my tracks and turn to see Tsunade wipe a tear from her eye "Naruto is like a little brother to me and I'm happy he has such a loyal friend he can count on"

"There is no reason to thank me"

"But-"

"No, Tsunade-sama, I would give my life for Naruto-kun because I-I am in love with Naruto-kun. I listen to my heart and my heart tells me that. Goodbye Tsunade-sama see you tomorrow." At this I ran out of the room then walked home.

"Hinata you are some girl" Tsunade said smiling turning around.

At Naruto house ((A/N: Or should I say Naruto and Hinata house ;) ))

Hinata finally made it home after awhile to see that Naruto wasn't there yet. She lay on the bed staring at the ceiling, she felt like the room was spinning. She couldn't help but think about what Naruto was keeping from her. Finally after awhile she got up and walks to the bathroom to slash her face with some water.

She stared down the sink as water drip off her face still thinking the her inner self yelled at her,_'Get a hold of yourself Hinata whatever Naruto keeping from you must be important to him so you have to respect that!!!'_ But then felt something inside her coat. She reaches inside her coat and pulled out the tape Tenten record them on. She walked out of the bathroom to the TV and put in rewind to the beginning then took a seat and press play.

It started when Tenten talking on it:

"_Hey is this thing on well anyway my name is Tenten I'm 14 years old and my dream is becoming The best weapon Mistress in all of Kohona. I have tons of friend here to first one is Neji Hyuga. He's super cute, smart, strong, and cool I guess I that's why I like him," _'Knew it' Hinata thoughtTenten moved the camera to show Neji in the distance then back to her._ "My second friend name is Rock Lee. He really crazy at time but is really powerful yet creepy looking_." She then turned it to lee who was training in the distance he yelled_ "Tenten what's that?" she turn it to her and said very quickly "Well got togobeforeLeebreaksyoubye!!!" _

Hinata laughed a little at this but it continued:

It shut off but turns back on but at a different place.

"_Ok I'm back I'm here to talk about my other friends like team 10, team 8, and team 7. Well team 10 is the funniest team ever like Ino Yamanaka, Leader of team 10 yet the most temperamental girl of all of Kohona. She pretty strong and smart at times." _She turns to Ino who was arguing with Shikamaru again._ "That guy she's fighting with is named Shikamaru Nara, known as the most laziest and smartest Shinobi in all Kohona. He's master his own jujus of shadows or something and likes to watch clouds a lot. They make a cute couple but they argue so much to notice" _She turns to Chouji who was watching them eating a bag of chips_ "That's Chouji he is well…Chouji. He eats a lot because he suppose to because of his in clan. He's like a time bomb when someone calls him…fat." _She turn it back to them but Ino spotted her and started yelling,_ "You better not be recording this Tenten come back here!!!" _Tenten began to run away saying_, "well it's been fun butIgottogoagainbye!!!" _

Hinata started to laugh harder yet it still continue:

It shut off again and turns back on again but at a different place but Tenten was in the bushes. _"Back again this time I'm here to talk about my friends from team 8. Team 8 is a strange yet fun to be around group. Well team 8 is the quietest team ever but Kiba is second loudest kid in Kohona next to Naruto. Kiba is the leader of team 8, he funny at times and has a dog name Arkamaru, which he uses as a fighting partner." _She turned to Kiba as he talked to Hinata_ "That girl he's talking to is Hinata Hyuga the Mistress of the Hyuya clan. But she is the nicest girl in all of Kohona and she really strong too. I can't help but feel sorry for because she's in love with Naruto everyone can tell but him if I were I'll kill him." _she turned to Shino as he watch some bugs pass by_ "That's Shino he'd a bug master as in he control bugs and they live inside of him gross much. He really powerful by using he bugs in battle." _Shino turned in her direction; Hinata could actually feel her shivering when he said,_ "Who's there?" _and sending a squad of bugs to check it out. Tenten ran for dear life _"OH NO reallygottagoBYE!!!!" _

Hinata was really laughing hard this time that she almost went to tears again it continue:

It shut off again and turns back on again but at a different place but Tenten was in a tree. _"Finally I'm back to finish the last of my friends Team 7. Team 7 is the strongest rookie team in Kohona. Team 7 is a loud and funny team. The girl on team 7 is Sakura Haruno she is the smartest rookie Kunoichi in Kohona. She got a major crush on Sasuke and is immature to at times. She got stronger after the chunin exams too" _She turned to Sakura as she to talk to Sasuke or at least tried too anyway._ "That guy Sasuke Uchiha the number one rookie like Neji. He's similar to Neji to because there are very strong and cold but Sasuke is more closed off than Neji" _Then she turns it back to her_ "Naruto is in this team. He's the most immature person I ever met yet very strong and serious at times. Yet no matter how much people dislike him they can't help but get over because Naruto has a good heart and makes people smile all the time. But he loves ramen I can tell you that. He always had this dream about being Hokage so people can stop disrespecting him but everyone feels its something more than that." _She then turned to Naruto who was yelling at Sasuke to fight with him and being Hokage again. Then pointed at her up the tree; Tenten blood turned cold when Sasuke glared at her she ran off before anything else happen _"Bye gottagoagain!!!"_

Hinata didn't laugh this time. _'Maybe the secret has to do with the reason he want to become Hokage; in that case he wants to be notice as the best not the worse. To be known as something not something else… that's it! Naruto wants to be Hokage because people think of him as something other than himself so he wants to be acknowledged as the greatest Hokage ever instead of what? What is the thing he doesn't want to be known as? Is that the secret? Of the thing that he isn't?'_ Her thoughts ponder her head and when back to the TV.

This time in show everyone running in the rain but Naruto to the river. _'This must be the part when then record us'_ Hinata thought.

"_Hey Tenten why do you have to bring that video camera again" Neji said looking at it as she turn it on. "Because if this turn out to be good I want to see it again Naruto should see Hinata by now. This can be romance I don't want to miss this." She had stars in her eyes, "What Naruto better not laid a hand on my cousin!!!" Neji speed up everyone sweat drop, "Calm down Neji or I'll have to hold you down again!!" "Fine…"  
_

"_Hey there Hinata down there by the river!" Sakura yelled, "Lets go in the bushes hurry Naruto's coming!" Ino said. They hurry to the bushes and watched. They saw Naruto came up to her and gave her a hug. "Neji stop moving I'm trying to record this!" Tenten hissed at Neji as he tried to move. Hinata began to sob on his chest like before and Naruto wiped away her tears and whispered something in her ear._

"_Who knew Naruto could romance even Sakura and Ino are crying" Tenten whisper loud enough for them to hear. Everyone looked at Sakura and Ino as anime tears ran down their face. _

_Naruto began to tell Hinata what really happen at the hospital after she left. Everyone was surprised at what he really did. Naruto finishing telling her the story but didn't know that everyone follow them. Hinata just stare at him wide eyed. She just stared at him with disbelief; she was on the verge of tears again. But instead hugged him tighter._

"_Y-you did a-all of that for m-me that's the n-nicest thing a-anyone has ever d-done for me" they head her say_

"_It was nothing but I'm sorry about mom was she precious to you?" he said with a smile on his face_

_At this Hinata fell silent. And her tears started too flow hard and her hands ball up in a fist._

"_Oh-no here in comes everybody Hinata about explode!" Tenten whisper. _

"_Hinata?"_

"_WHY HER OF ALL PEOPLE IT ISN'T FAIR!!! SHE WAS THE ONLY PERSON WHO EVER CARED ABOUT M-ME AND NOW SHE'S G-GONE!!!"_ _Suddenly Hinata pound fist in Naruto chest sobbing again it didn't hurt Naruto though. Naruto hugged her tighter until she stops hitting him but she was still cried. _

"_Wow since when does Hinata yell like that" Kiba whisper. "How should I know and shut-up Naruto talking and I can't hear him." Tenten hissed again._

"_Hinata-chan don't ever say that," she looked up at him "you have people here who care about to Sakura-chan, Ino, Tenten, Shikamaru, Couji, Shino, Kiba, Lee, even Sasuke and Neji care about you… I care about you" she stops crying, "You are one of my precious people no matter what and that will never change. I bet that your mom wanted to be happy; she may be gone but that doesn't mean that no cares about you, that she doesn't want you to give up."_

"_Naruto-kun…thank you for everything your right I know mom will always watching over me from now on I'm going to stronger just for her…" she smile at him_

"_Good for Hinata-chan and you didn't stutter; you know what you can stay with me!!" Naruto said grinning like mad_

"_Really?" Hinata was surprise yet happy_

"_Yes really!"_

"_Thank you so much Naruto-kun!!!" at this Hinata was so happy that she jumped on Naruto causing her to fall and top of laughing. Naruto was shocked at first but hearing her laugh made him laugh too soon they were on the ground laughing together. _

"_Come on guys lets make are appearance" Tenten said wipe baby tear out of her eyes. The boys sweat drop and shook their heads thinking 'women'. But they soon cheered and clapped from the bushes and Hinata and Naruto stop laughing. The rain stop and the moon came out._

"_Hey who's there?!" Hinata called out she was mad for someone for ruining there moment._

"_Wow Hinata a little temperamental I see" Kiba yelled teasing her_

_Then everyone came out of the bushes smiling while the girl had tears in there eyes. "That was so romance" Ino said with tissues in her eyes, Shikamaru sigh and mumble "Troublesome" under his breath but when Ino heard and hit him but Shikamaru just smirked. _

"_That's got to be the most romance scene ever!" Sakura said biting a tissue hard with anime tears. Sasuke just looked at her and sighed and rolled his eyes._

"_Good thing I got that on tape" Tenten said wiping tears in eyes holding a video camera. "I had to hold Neji back from beating up Naruto for hugging his precious cousin too" She said giggling _

"_Naruto get off my cousin NOW!!!" Neji was trying to break free and hit Naruto but the guys hold him down._

_Both Hinata and Naruto looked at each other and blink at the problem then they both turned beet red and climb off each other. We everyone started laughing then Hinata got up and a dark aura surrounded her, which scared everyone. _

"_WHO SAID YOU COULD INTERRUPTE AND RECORD US!!!!!" Hinata chase Tenten, to get the video, which was running for her dear life. "Don't just stand their help me!!" everyone sweat drop_

"_Give me that tape Tenten and I promise I won't hurt you…much" Hinata voice was like venom which scared everyone especially Tenten._

Then the video cut off; Hinata just stare at the TV with a smile on her face thinking _'Well it may not be awhile til I learn what Naruto keeping from me but I'll wait just for him' _Her eye started to close _'I wait until he can trust me. Well until then I'll wait…' _Hinata eyes fully close and fell in a peaceful sleep but the smile remained on her face.

_**I'll wait an eternity. Just for you, because I love you.**_

**That's it for chapter one I hope you guys like it there may be two more chapters after this if I get reviews!!**


	3. A broken heart and a new friend

_Thank you to all the ones who reviewed this story! _

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

Found myself today

Chapter three: A broken heart and a new friend

Hinata pov

Dear Diary,

Its been almost a month in a half I been here with Naruto. I been writing each day now and your pages are almost fill up. A lot has happen since I came here. Everyone likes the new me though oh yeah I forgot to tell you I finally got rid my outfit expect my coat because I became attach to it but I don't wear it anymore. I now wear a purple tank top with long sleeve fishnet under it, fingerless gloves with steel on the back and a black skirt with black shorts under it.

When I first wore the outfit I want to surprise everyone at the saw time so I had to wait until are next mission briefing. I told Naruto to go ahead and I'll catch up later since I didn't want Naruto to see my new outfit yet either. I swear you should have seen the look on their faces when I walked in.

Flashback

"Come on Hinata I'm about to go" Naruto yelled at the door since Hinata was in the kitchen again.

"No you go ahead I'll catch up later I need to…finish something." Hinata said poking her head out of the kitchen.

"Ok Hinata I'll see you there then bye" Naruto said running out the door.

As soon as he left, Hinata ran back in the room and grabs a box under the bed and opens it. The box contains some clothes that her mother gave her a year ago for her birthday. Hinata vow never to wear them until she was worthy enough to, when she's true ninja. Hinata smile softly. Then grab the clothes and running to the bathroom to change. When she looks in the mirror and smile because she actually looked pretty good and was bound to make a few heads turns. It showed all of her curves and her legs to which made her blush. She folds her coat up and put it in the box and back under the bed because she had a feeling that this will come in handy later on. ((A/N: hint, hint))

Looking at herself one more time she ran out the door to the Hokage tower. On her way people just stared at her as though she was a whole new person, Hinata blushed and giggled at their reaction. Finally when she got there she started to walk up the stairs feeling a little nervous and thinking about turning back. Hinata shook her head no she's not the old Hinata; she would keep her word. She was now at the door but she was listening to the conversation inside.

Inside

"Where's Hinata, Naruto?" Tsunade asked counting everyone.

"Oh she said she would catch up in a little bit she said she need to finish something first wonder what it is…" Naruto said

"Well she better hurry up soon though" Kiba said

Outside

Hinata saw this as her chance to come in so she knock on the door causing a few people to jump. Hinata took I deep breath and open the door a little only showing her head.

"Sorry for being late Tsunade-same am I interrupting you?"

"No not at all Hinata come in come in were about to get started anyway." Tsunade said smiling

Hinata gulp and blushed a little showing a little of her old side then said, "O-ok"

Hinata hesitated at first then open the door fully, which caused everyone to stare at her wide-eyed. Some boys ((A/N: coughnaruto, Kiba, Chouji and leecough)) started to have a nosebleed while some girls ((A/N: cough Sakura, Ino, and Tentencough)) were jumping with joy that she finally change her look. Hinata blushed harder than before at the stares and nosebleeds but she started to giggle at them.

"H-H-Hinata?" Kiba stuttered

"Y-you changed your l-look?" Naruto said awing her

"H-Hinata is that r-really you?" Neji staring at her as though, she grew a second head.

"H-h-Hinata-san…" For once Lee was lost for words and his nosebleed was getting worse…

"Can you please stop staring at me" Hinata beginning to feel the spotlight on her "I mean that it getting kind of weird," she laugh weakly

They continue to stare until Lee fainted on the spot…

End of flash back

It was so funny when Lee fainted too. I swear I was laugh so hard I couldn't breath. Well all in all after the meet I heard Neji threatening Naruto about him looking at me the wrong way but Naruto didn't know what he was talking about. Well he continued until I walked out blushing so hard that I swear I look like a tomato till I fainted. I know, I know I show a little of my old side but I couldn't help it the thought of Naruto looking at me that way was to overwhelming for me. Later I awoke up at home with Naruto at the side of the bed sleeping. He was so cute too. I wonder though…will we be able to stay like this forever…

Present Team 8's training ground-Hinata pov.

"Hey Hinata we gotta stop soon it looks like its going to rain soon!!" Kiba yelled as he stops his fight with me.

I looked at the sky and to noticed that it was gray and threatening to rain but I shook my head, "Kiba you can go I'll stay here for awhile longer, Okay?"

Shino sighed, "Hinata you can't keep training if it rains you'll get sick and can't train later"

"Don't worry so much I'll be fine I'll see you later" I said as they walked off.

"Ok but don't come crying to me when you get sick!!" Kiba joked waving goodbye

I laughed silently and continue training taking her anger on a tree. I wasn't mad I just was thinking about the secret again. I cursed myself for being too nosy again and kick the post as punishment. '_Its Naruto's business not mine so quit thinking about it Hinata it's been a whole now!' _My inner-self scolded. I kick the post harder this time while replying _'But I can't help it the thought of Naruto keeping something to himself bothers me'_. I slam my fist to the post this time _'Yea I know I'm you remember!! Naruto probably just wants space just leave it be already!!'_ My inner-self yells at me. _'Okay okay I'll stop thinking-'_. Then a drop of rain interrupted my thoughts.

I looked at the sky to see it raining, the rain started to fall harder and now I'm soaked. I sighed a little this is what I get for not listening but I didn't care I loved rain as much as love snow. I started to dance in the puddles everywhere skipping and spinning like I did on the mission with Naruto at the waterfall. I smile a little thinking, _'that was the first time I let anyone see my true self even myself'. _I moved through the training grounds dancing till I reach team seven's training ground there was nobody there. Well why wouldn't it, it's raining. Naruto was probably long gone waiting at home for me. I stopped dancing. I heard something no someone talking. I looked over the hill to see Naruto talking to Sakura. Then I heard a conversation I never wanted to hear.

"Sakura please just for ramen PLEASE!!" Naruto was asking-BEGGING-Sakura for a date.

"Naruto for the last time NO!!" Sakura said under an umbrella mad that Naruto would leave her alone "Go chase someone like Hinata-"

"BUT I DON'T LIKE HINATA I NEVER WILL I LIKE YOU AND ONLY YOU!!!"

My eyes widened. I can feel hot tears running down my face but my face never moved. I listen on ignoring my feeling to run.

"I like you please just once go out with me." Naruto begged again pissing off Sakura even more

"HOW!!!!" Sakura shouted "HOW CAN YOU SAID THAT TO HINATA?!" She roared.

"Look Sakura I don't like Hinata and I never will I like you not her and I never will like Hinata, I HATE HER!!!" Naruto yelled

'_I HATE HER!!! HATE HER…!'_ I couldn't take his words it ran through my head over an over. I finally ran. My tears didn't stop, it was just like last time when mother died and I ran but this hurt ten times worse because Naruto was in my fathers place. I sobbed I didn't cared who saw or hear my life was over. Mother left me, Father disowned me, and now Naruto…Naruto hates me. I had no reason to live; my courage was completely drained. I finally stop in the middle of the park I sat on the bench and cried my heart out. After awhile I stop I was cold, really cold that my lips were turning alittle blue and that I wish I still had my old coat with me. I looked at my reflection through the puddle I look like a mess.

Then it happen, someone throw a coat over me. I was so startled that I jump hard. Look around to find a girl my age and height next to me with red eyes too meaning she was crying too. Her skin was pale like mine and she had ocean blue eyes with raven hair that had a hint of blue in it that reach the middle of her back. Her outfit was a blue long sleeve turtleneck and a black vest and black pants that stop a couple of inches above her ankle and she wore the traditional ninja shoes. Other had that she was very beautiful. She then look over at me we both weakly smile at each other.

"So I'm not the only one with a love problem," She laughs bitterly

I smiled weakly again, "I guess your right thanks for the coat though my name Hinata"

"My name is Yuki Aki I'm in team nine in your year." She then sighed abit "So what happen to you? If you tell me I'll tell you my story. My mom used to said that sharing problems can sometime ease the pain…"

"…" I didn't answer at first but continued, "Have you ever been in love with someone who loved someone else?"

She didn't answer right away but she nodded her head yes to me so I continued. "When I was little I had no confidents at all but then I met him, Naruto. He was always put down on but he never gave up and always had confidants. And for that I admirer him but eventually it turn to love. But everyone knew I loved him but him. He always loved this girl, Sakura, while she loved another, Sasuke. But it was till two months ago when my mom died and my father blamed me yet Naruto, after I ran away, stood up for me so I decide to change. I lived with him since I couldn't go back home. Everything was find till now I saw him begging Sakura for a date but she said no and go after someone else like me. But then Naruto yelled that he will never like me and h-he h-hated m-m-me…" My voice finally chocked and tears started to fall from my eyes again but Yuki quickly wiped away my tears,

"I'm sorry to make you bring that up you must have a strong heart ya know," I stop and looked at her. "Well my story is similar. The boy I love is named Daisuke. He was the best in our class and we've been friends since we were about 7 years old. He actually was the one who helped me over come my parent's death. I always liked him, he was funny nice, cool, and smart in my eyes not like other sees him. Almost every one of my friends knew I was in love with him but he never saw me more than a friend so he never noticed my feelings. But today I decide to tell him my feelings for him yet it was too late. When I came to the training spot I-I saw him k-k-kissing another g-girl. I ran away; I just couldn't take the pain…" She started to cry to but I wiped away her tears this time.

"Its ok, Yuki, reall-ACHOO!!" I sneeze loudly.

"We better get out of the rain or we'll both be sick." Yuki said getting up and rubbing her eyes.

"I-I can't go back home with Naruto. I don't want him near anymore" I said sadly as I suppressed memories of him

Yuki looked at me with a warm smiled. "Its ok you can stay with me. I live alone since my parents died when I was little."

"That's terrible! I couldn't-!! ACHOO!!" I said sneezing again

"Yes you will your going to get sick come on," Yuki said pulling me by the arm

Meanwhile with Naruto

Sakura was pissed off bad how dared he say that about Hinata. ((A/N: They don't know Hinata heard them))

"NARUTO YOU'RE SO CRUEL!!!" Sakura slapped him across the face, "Hinata… was the only one who cared about you the most and you don't even care for her. Look Hinata always stood by your side. Did she ever once say anything bad to you, NO! But behind her back you say that I don't see why she always wait for you…I'm going, Naruto" She walked away.

At this Naruto didn't stop her, he hold his cheek thinking, _'How can I be so cruel to Hinata…I'm sorry Sakura. I don't deserve Hinata care. I'm so sorry Hinata…_" With that Naruto walked home with his head down.

With Hinata

They finally got to her home which was an apartment. They both were soaking wet from the rain so Yuri gave Hinata a white robe to wear.

"Here go change in the bathroom I'll change in my room." Yuki said as she head to her room while Hinata walked to her bathroom.

After they changed Hinata gave her wet clothes to Yuki to dry but suddenly Hinata felt dizzy and fell to her knees.

"Hinata are you ok?" Yuki said rushing to her and feeling her forehead.

"I feel alittle dizzy and weak…" Hinata said weakly

"Oh my god you're burning up come on and rest your sick." Yuki said helping her back up

Yuki took her to the guest room and laid her down and pulled the covers over her. She then ran and got a cold, wet towel and put it on her forehead.

"It'll be ok Hinata now go to sleep" Yuki said sitting besides her watching her.

And the next thing Hinata remembered was she fell asleep.

The next day

'_She didn't come home, she didn't come home; SHE DIDN'T COME HOME, KUSO!!!!!!!!'_ Naruto yelled in his mind rushing to the Hokage tower. He ran though the whole tower and knock over the Anbu that were guarding Tsunade door. He banged open the door causing Tsunade to jump awake and glare at Naruto dangerously,

"OBAA-CHAN!!!!!" He yelled in desperation but Tsunade pound him in the head,

"How many times-" She started angrily,

"I know I know but Hinata," This got Tsunade attention, "She didn't come home last night! I'm worried it was raining outside yesterday who knows were she is!!"

"Naruto calm down I'll summon the others here" She said as she went to her window where a hawk sat, she wrote something down and tied it to the bird's leg the said, "Go to every genin team and get them here now," The hawk flew off.

"Don't worry Naruto she'll be fine"

Meanwhile with Yuki

With my usual outfit I went out, no way was I'm going to meet my team today. But as I walked out of my apartment I saw a hawk flying around. '_They must be looking for Hinata._' I thought as I looked over my shoulder and saw Hinata still asleep. '_The fever is going down but she'll be out for a while longer, I better go tell Hokage-same that she here with me._'

At the Hokage's tower

Naruto was pacing the room getting Tsunade very annoyed but then there was knock at her door the rookie nine and Gai's team expect the jounin's were there annoyed themselves for being interrupted. They didn't know why they were there but they all thought, this better be important.

"Ok everyone settle down," Tsunade said hushing them, "I gather you here because Hinata is somewhat missing,"

"NANI!?!!?" That was the reply from everyone.

"But we just saw Hinata yesterday," Kiba said as everyone turned to him, "Well when it was about to rain Shino and me decide to go home but Hinata said she wanted to stay a while longer at our training grounds ya know its not to far from the team seven's training grounds."

"Wait she couldn't she have heard-" Sakura trailed off before glaring daggers at Naruto,

Thinking of what she was getting at Naruto eyes widen in fear and worry _'Oh no if she heard then…_' he thought as everyone continued to look confused,

"Hey what's going on-?" Neji started but was interrupted by a knock,

"Hokage-sama there is a person here to see you with some important information" An Anbu member said outside the door,

"Send him in" She replied,

The door opened reviving Yuki she avoided the stares from everyone and made her way to Tsunade desk, when she did she made a slight bow to her, "My name is Yuki Aki, Hokage-sama. Hinata is fine."

Everyone jerked up but Naruto yelled, "How do you know!"

Yuki narrowed her eyes at him but continued "Because Hinata is in my care right now," Ignoring the stares she finish, "Hinata is currently sick with a fever at my house because she stayed in the rain yesterday, she'll be fine in a few days. Also not trying to be rude but who here is Naruto?"

"Am I, Why ya ask?" Naruto said,

Yuki glared at him harder, "Then I got one word for you…" She tightened her hand in a fist and smashed her fist in his face hard that he crashed in the wall, "BAKA!!!"

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!!" Naruto yelled getting up as everyone stared at Yuki trying to decide whether to attack her or not, but suddenly Naruto's fears were confirmed. His eyes widened it fear and sadness. _'What have done…_' Naruto thought holding his bruise cheek,

Yuki seemed unfazed at all she walked to the door with her back to everyone but she turn her head slightly, "Oh yeah, she agreed on staying with me from now on so I'll come by and get her stuff for her. And she doesn't want to talk to you Naruto anymore," With that she walked on the door,

At Yuki's house

Hinata finally woke up and weakly sat up on her futon bed, she scanned the room and remembered what happened. Her towel on her head fell off and her touch her forehead the fever finally wore down.

She then sat there thinking on what happened yesterday, her hands tighten and thought, '_I can't go back to his house again…I can't even stand to face him after all he hates me…_'

She unconsciously got up and saw a piano by the window, she walked over it and started to play a sad melody on the piano, her mother use to teach her how to play the piano. She stare at the sky then unknowingly she started to she a sad song, beautifully,

"_I'm so tried of being here_

_Sirpresed by all my child fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish you just leaved_

_Cuz your presents still linger here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you scream I'd fight through of your fears _

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_And you still have _

_All of me_

_You use to captive me _

_With your iterating light _

_Now I'm bind to the life you left behind_

_Your face that haunts_

_My once planet is without a dream_

_Your voice that chase away all the sanities in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you scream I'd fight through of your fears _

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_And you still have _

_All of me _

_I'll try so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with I been around the world _

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you scream I'd fight through of your fears _

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_And you still have _

_All of me _

_All of me _

_All of me_"

She finished the song and silently cried to herself unknown to her someone listened to her song outside the window, and a smirked appeared on the person face and the person ran to the Hokage tower.

Then Hinata suddenly felt tried from her crying and laid her head down on the piano thinking _'Even now when you broke my heart I still love you…Fate is cruel but I guess it wasn't meant to be…' _Hinata eyes close and she fell into a deep sleep with tear strains on her face.

_**I thought we were happy…but in the end you broke my heart…**_

Me: Cliffy!!! Well that's it for chapter three everyone thank you the ones who reviewed this chapter, too! I know I know I stop short but I have to stop because the next stuff is in the next chapter I don't was it all in one chapter now!

((One of my Inner me call her Kira))Kira: Yea right!

Me: Remember people reviews are like ramen I want a lot and so does Naruto-kun!

Naruto: Yeah believe it! 

Kira: Me too!

Sasuke: I'm surround by idiots.

Everyone: …TEME!! GET HIM!!!


	4. AUTHOR NOTES!

OK THERE ARE SOME NOTES THAT I LIKE TO MAKE CLEAR

I'm not finish with the story yet it was suppose to be a one-shot but i changed it to a chapter story the fourth chapter the the final and the longest chapter yet so be paintent i'm working on it still i say about a half a week tops for the story or a week.

Hey i'm still in school i don't have much time to write stories so fast!; ; Anyways thank you for all reviewing the story so far!! 

If i get enough reviews i might give the final chapter on what happens to them in the future '3 I'm evil hehehe... Anyways please review,

JA NE!! Evan-Angel out


	5. Final! Talent Show! I love you!

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED MY STORY AND TO THE PEOPLE WHO READ MY STORY WITHOUT REVIEWING, I BEG PLEASE REVIEW!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hinata-chan or Naruto-kun!!! So get away for my lawyers!!!!

A/N: I'm writing this chapter at 3:45 in the morning, so go easy on me I'M TIRED AS HELL!!!!

Found myself today

Chapter Four: Forgiveness? Talent show? I love you!

Hinata pov-

Dear Diary,

It's been awhile, hasn't it? Oh great I'm getting your pages tear drop stains… I'm starting the diary again since it's been over three weeks now, it's just every time I'm about to write I think of Naruto. Yeah I forgot to tell you I moved out of Naruto's since the…since what happen three weeks ago. Yuki went to Naruto house and got my stuff from what she said Naruto put up a good fight and was kinda depress. I wonder why though, anyways Tsunade noticed I moved out and tried to get me to talk to Naruto by putting us on missions together, but I always decline immediately when she post it.

Nowadays I am locked away in my room or Yuki's old guest room each day sometimes to sad to even get out of bed. Yuki-chan been worry since I won't answer the door but she does inform me about what's going on outside, like Neji almost beating the crap out of Naruto to know what he did to me and Sakura being mute to the entire situation. She told me all my friends were worry about me because I skip almost all my training and missions. After lying in bed for a while, I got up and went to the bathroom to look at myself. I looked like a mess, my eyes were red from crying, and my face dirty with tearstains and my hair was messy and very longer after three weeks without cutting it. I was now surprise that it grew passed by shoulders because I usually cut it every night now that I let it grew, it seems strange to me.

I was about to cut it again but I stopped myself, I then thought of past on how every memory showed me with short hair. Maybe its just time for a change…a change is what I really need…

Present with Tsunade-Normal pov-

Tsunade looked at the mission papers, and other documents on her desk on sighed to herself. Most of these papers were concern about Hinata and Naruto's performance in their mission.

Weeks passed since it happened. Naruto and Hinata had not seen or spoken to each other in weeks. Both were depressed, but masking it with a happy façade. No matter, how convincing it looked though, their friends and family saw right through it but none dare ask about it. Naruto had been slacking in his missions as well as Hinata.

Tsunade sighed again as she sat at her desk. Her hands clutched her head, "Damnit!!" She yelled throwing her paperwork at the wall landing on Shizune head causing Shizune herself to sigh and pick up the damned papers, _again_. Tsunade groaned and plopped on her desk. This whole Hinata and Naruto predicament been forcing her to do something and more work. Suddenly someone knocked on the door, "Come in." The fifth Hokage said wearily,

Jiraiya stepped through the door into the room and closed it behind him then leaded against it, "Hey, Tsunade," Jiraiya greeted as Tsunade nodded her head at Jiraiya, silently greeting her former teammate,

"I'm pretty sure you're aware of Naruto and Hinata" Jiraiya asked, more of a statement than a question, Tsunade groaned again and slammed her head to the desk. Jiraiya smirked knowingly,

"What is it?" Tsunade asked raising her head alittle,

"I think I may have a solution for you." He smirked wider, causing her head to snap up more, "Three words…!"

One-day later-Hinata pov-

Its been over three weeks since I came out of the house and I was getting ready to go got for the first time with Yuri to the market. Of course I protested but she said I needed to get out of the house instead of staying in bed all day. I sighed putting on my shoes I didn't see most of my friends in a while and I wanted to see them as well.

"Come on Hinata-chan!" Yuki said at the door as I hurry down the stairs,

"Coming!" I yelled running for my room to the door with my hair flying behind me, it was still kind of strange with longer hair but I was getting use to it,

Then as I reached the door we walked out I looked at the sky brightness and blinked till my eyes adjust to it Yuki put a hand on my shoulder and we began to walk around Konoha to the market. Yuki was buying groceries while I looked around as I turned a corner I saw Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Kiba. They were looking at a huge poster posted on a store window. Kiba turned and saw me then yelled,

"HINATA!" Kiba yelled as the other girls turned and they ran to me, I was surprise when the girls crushed me in a backbreaking hug,

"Hinata, we didn't see you in weeks!" Ino yelled shaking me by the shoulders as I gave a frightened looked, till Sakura pushed Ino out of the way and began shaking me,

"Where have you been?" Sakura yelled in concern as I gave a very weak laugh,

Tenten thankfully pulled Sakura off of me and they began to stare at my hair, "Your hair…" Tenten said trailing off,

"Hinata, you should really grow it out you look prettier with longer hair," Kiba said grinning,

"Thank you Kiba-kun," I said giving a sad smile then my eyes glance towards the poster, "What's that?"

"Konoha's Talent Show, Hinata being stuck in a room for to long is not good. How do you suppose to know what's going on outside," Ino said worried,

"Yea, how about we enter it we can start a band, I still play drums!" Tenten said suddenly having an idea,

"Hey, I play electric guitar! Ino can you play bass?" Sakura asked as Ino nodded but then frown,

"But we still need a lead singer and a pianist!" Ino whined as the idea went cold,

"I play keyboard Hinata can be the lead singer," Yuki said coming around the corner giving me a bag of groceries to carry,

"But-but!" I said in protest but she cut me off,

"Hinata I heard you singing in your room you're a really great singer come on please it will be fun!" Yuki said begging as Ino, Sakura, and Tenten joined her,

I sighed and nodded as they cheered, Kiba grinned even more and said, "That's great, I'm going to in it and be a comedian!"

"Good luck, Kiba-kun." I said but then someone came out of the store and yelled,

"Hey, Kiba-baka, Sakura-chan!" My eyes widen as I remembered that voice I felt water arise in my eyes and everyone's eyes on me as my bangs covered my eyes. Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, and Sasuke came around the corner also and walked towards us, but then they froze when they spotted me,

"Hinata!" Neji yelled walking up to me, I raised my head gently and faked smiled to him and said,

"I-I-I'm sorry, nii-san, but I'm afraid I must go," I said weakly feeling a lump arise to my throat as well,

I then turned around, as well as my new grown hair surprising them still, and began walking away waving my hand behind me and said, "I'll see you tomorrow, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, and Tenten-chan!"

Then I clutched the paper bag I holding that held the groceries as a stray tear ran down my face; I heard Yuki yelled, "Baka, when I just got her outside! Its your fault she even acting this way!" I could even feel Yuki glare at him but to my surprise he didn't say anything back,

Yuki then ran to me and looked at me sadly, "I'm sorry about that, Hinata-chan. I didn't mean to upset you-." I cut her off by stopping,

"Its ok," I said quietly, sadly smiling, "Its not your fault really, I thought I was ready to face him again but I prove myself wrong… Lets just go home…"

I then started to walk away again but Yuki was standing their shock before she ran to catch up with me, "Wait up, Hinata!!"

After that incident I only went to Sakura house to practice our songs that we were going to play, we decided on songs of our feelings and past experiences. Sakura thought it was a great idea so we practiced for almost a week because the talent show was in six days. When the girls first heard me sing they were speechless and surprise, because I really never was the singing type till now. As the days went by, Sakura went to every boy in the rookie nine and Gai's Team gave them ticket for the talent show the day before the talent show. When she went to Naruto house she made sure not to mention my name.

Soon after it wasthe time of the Talent Show had come. It had already started and all the boys were where they were. Sakura made sure they were seated in the front row. Sakura's eyes passed to Naruto, and she frown sadly. Ever since Hinata left he hasn't been himself she missed the old Naruto. Noticing her stare, Naruto turned his head and looked at her giving her two thumbs up and a small grin. She quickly smiled and dashed back inside. If she had stayed out longer, she would have noticed Naruto giving a questioning look.

Sakura walked back to their dressing room. Sakura had made sure they were last so their friends could see them after the concert. She opened to door and took a seat at her dressing table and sighed,

"We better get ready, it will be a while until were up, but it was good to start early." Sakura said as the others nodded as Ino started on Sakura,

Ino began combed Sakura's short hair, adding a sakura clip to keep the bangs off her face. Her face had light red eye shadow and dark flaming red lip-gloss. Sakura then went into the washroom and came back out. Her outfit consisted of a short red mini skirt, a pink tank top, and an opened dark red leather jacket with red and orange flames on it and the word _**'Fire**_' in Kanji on the back that was in black. There were red ankle boots on her feet that also had red and orange flame design on them like her jacket.

"Wow, Sakura-chan who knew you could pull off fire you probably even make Sasuke head turn," Yuki said laughing as Sakura blushed alittle,

"You're just saying that" She said shyly as the others convince her not as Hinata began to work on Tenten,

Hinata went to Tenten and started brushing out her two buns and when she was done the three girls stared in awe at her long hair in could have been long as Ino's!

"Tenten!" Ino cried out, "Why didn't you tell us that you had long hair!!"

"Didn't think it was that important," Tenten said shrugging as Hinata continued still in shock of one of her best friends hair,

Hinata then brushed Tenten's hair till it was silky and wavy like and she added butterfly clips to the side of her head. Hinata went to work on her face by putting green eye shadow to one side of Tenten's eyes and dark green to the other side. Then added black mascara and green eyeliner to give her a windy look. Hinata took the baby pink shimmering lip-gloss and used that on Tenten's lips. Tenten then got up, grabbed her outfit and went into the washroom after a few minutes she came back out. Tenten wore dark green capris, a spring green color tank top and a dark green hoodie that had the word _**'Wind**_' in Kanji on the back that was in black with white shoes that had green wind marking designs. Her hands held her drumming sticks like she would have held kunai's.

The girls clapped at Hinata's work and Tenten appearance, "This is great you really do look like spring wind!" Sakura said beaming as Yuki went Ino and began starting on her,

Yuki put Ino's hair out her usual high ponytail a let her hair flow down to her waist and combed it till it a straight and silky which didn't take that much time. She then added a yellow ribbon around her head like Sakura use to only the ribbon knot was under her hair. She then used light yellow shimmering lip-gloss. Yuki used yellow eye shadow and mixed it with orange eye shadow, adding white sparkles to the part beside her eyes. Ino then went into the washroom with her outfit. She came back out wearing an orange hoodie that ended just below her breasts and was unzipped that had the word _**'Earth**_' in Kanji on the back that was in black. A yellow tank top was under the hoodie and an orange jean skirt and orange knee-length high-heeled boots.

"Ino-pig who knew you had it in you!!" Sakura said laughing at Ino who was turning red from anger but she was smiling though,

"Yea I know that I'm not called Queen of Fashion for nothing," Ino laughed as the girls sweatdrop,

"But your not called Queen of Fashion," Tenten said as the girls laughed at Ino as she pouted while Sakura started on Yuki,

Sakura started to brush Yuki's dark blue hair till in was shiny and silky and added blue cat hairpins to the side of her right head showing her right ear and letting the hair on the left cover her left ear. Sakura then applied dark blue eye shadow Yuki's eyes and black mascara and light blue eyeliner to give her eyes an icy water look. Sakura took the ice blue shimmering lip-gloss and used that on Yuki's lips. Yuki then got up, grabbed her outfit and went into the washroom and then came back out. Yuki wore dark blue mini skirt, a light blue turtleneck collar halter-top that was sleeveless and a dark blue jacket that had water and ice style designs around it, and a sliver chain hanging from the jacket pocket and the words _**'Water and Ice**_' in Kanji on the back that was in black. And finally she wore dark blue high heel that stopped at her thighs almost touching her mini skirt.

The girls clapped as Sakura and Yuki took a bow, "Wow guys you look so pretty!" Hinata said as her friends began to laugh and play but then they turned to Hinata and looked at her evilly,

"Well you're the last one left now…" Tenten said as the girls grabbed Hinata and started to work on her,

Sakura began to work on her hair by combing and brushing it till it was so silky it felt like silk itself and then put white and silver bird hairpins in her hair. Ino added sparkling white eyes shadow to her eyes, also going farther than her eyelids. The eye shadow descended out to the part beside her eyes. Tenten then added shimmering white lip-gloss to her lips. Hinata then changed into her outfit, which Yuki picked out for her. It was a white, V-collar, halter-top that showed her back and stomach, she also wore silver jeans that stopped at just below her needs and a white belt drooped on one side, an opened white jacket that stopped at her knees with sleeves that stopped at her elbow with a high collar and the words _**'Light'**_ in Kanji on the back that was in black and white strappy high heels adorned her feet.

"KAWAII!!!" The girls squealed as Hinata sweatdrop and blush fiddling her jacket,

As soon as they were finished adjusting everything to their clothing and make-up, Tsunade came in the room. "You're on in five." She told them but then she smiled and gave each of them a hug, "You all look beautiful make me proud!" They nodded and Ino grabbed her bass, Sakura her electric guitar, Tenten her drumming sticks, Yuki her portal keyboard and Hinata her voice and confidence. Sakura adjusted the tune on her guitar like Ino while Tenten started to pretend like she was playing her drums on thin air and Yuki adjusted the strap on her keyboard. She laid a comforting hand on Hinata's shoulder.

"You'll do great." Yuki said, smiling at her. Hinata nodded her head and tried to smile happily.

They walked out behind the stage and watched as the curtains closed on Kiba's comedy act. Then they all stepped onto the stage as they heard Jiraiya talking. Some people laughed at some of his jokes. Tenten got seated behind her guitars and Yuki put her keyboard down on the keyboard stand beside Tenten adjusting it in. Sakura and Ino checked their instruments over and adjusted the microphones while Hinata grabbed the cordless microphone from the stand and started to breathe deeply and nervous. They heard Jiraiya yelled, "Moving on!! Please welcome our final act! And not to mention my favorite!! The Angels of Elements!" He cried. The curtains opened and Jiraiya jumped off the stage. Hinata didn't see Naruto because of the blinding lights on stage, but man did everyone see her! Mostly of the boys the audience started to have nosebleed from the girls appearance,

"Good evening everyone! We'll be playing songs for you tonight, all based upon our own feelings and experiences. These first 2 are by Sakura, the Angel of Fire. This first song is called Nobody's Home." Hinata said to the audience. Tenten could swear she saw Neji blush when he looked at her hair. Ino and Sakura strummed there guitars.

Nobody's home

_But couldn't tell you _

_Why she felt that way_

_She felt it everyday_

_I couldn't help her_

_I just watch her make _

_The same mistake again_

_What's wrong, what's wrong now?_

_Too many too many problems _

_Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs_

_She wants to go home_

_But nobody's home_

_Because where she lies broken inside_

_No place to go no place to go_

_To dry her eyes broken inside_

_Open your eyes _

_And look outside _

_Find the reasons why_

_You been rejected_

_And now you can't find what you left behind_

_Be strong be strong now_

_To many problems _

_Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs_

_She wants to go home_

_But nobody's home_

_But where she lies broken inside_

_No place to go no place to go_

_To dry her eyes broken inside_

_The feeling she hides_

_Her dreams she can't find_

_She losing her mind_

_She falling behind_

_She can't find her place_

_She losing her faith_

_She falling from grace _

_She all over the place_

_She wants to go home_

_But nobody's home_

_But where she lies broken inside_

_No place to go no place to go_

_To dry her eyes broken inside_

_She's lost inside lost inside_

_She's lost inside lost inside_

Everyone cheered when the song finish. "The next song by Sakura is called Safe Place to hide." Yuki started playing.

**Safe Place To Hide **

_I know  
That it has been hard for you  
It must be killing you  
And I can feel  
How it pulls at you  
It pulls at me too  
I would run away to the world I left behind  
I will find a way back to you_

_And when you've got no where to turn  
And you're all alone  
When your walls are a breakin and yet there's no escaping  
I, I'd fly through the night  
To get back to your side  
I'll be your safe place to hide_

_I was, always there for you  
Always cared for you  
and I'm still  
right here guarding you  
Watching over you_

_Though I'm miles away  
From the world I left behind  
I will find a way back to you  
And when you've got no where to turn  
And you're all alone  
When your walls are a breakin and yet there's no escaping  
I, I'd fly through the night  
To get back to your side  
I'll be your safe place to hide_

_I'll be there by your side  
The safe place that you hide  
Cause nothings really changing  
I'm just a few more miles away and_

_When you've got no where to turn  
And you're all alone  
Your walls are a breakin  
Yet there's no escaping  
I, I'd fly through the night  
To get back to your side  
To be your safe place to hide  
To be your safe place to hide_

Everyone clapped as soon as Hinata's voice trailed off. Sakura looked at Sasuke for a second, who was looking at her with deep appreciation and shock. She turned her gaze away when she heard Hinata speak. "Thank you. Those songs were by Sakura. These next 2 songs are by Ino, the Angel of Earth. The first song is called Original Girl." Ino started strumming her bass, quickly followed by Sakura.

**Original Girl **

_An ordinary girl in a boring world  
Is that what you're looking for  
A girl who follows trends  
Dresses like her friends  
Who'd do anything to fit in  
So you measure me cause you need to be  
Sure I'll look good on your arm  
I'm not a doll  
Not packaged at all  
What are you looking for_

_I was trying be myself  
All you want is someone else  
an unoriginal girl  
what you get is what you see  
All you're gonna get from me  
is an original girl_

_I'm a quirky girl in an offbeat world  
I'm up close and personal  
I do the weirdest things  
I'm not too shy to sing  
So la, la, la, la, la, la  
I got my own ideas  
Unique smile  
My own things that give me style  
No warranty can you handle that  
Cause you know you can't take me back_

_I was trying be myself  
All you want is someone else  
an unoriginal girl  
what you get is what you see  
All you're gonna get from me  
is an original girl_

_I think you watch too much TV  
Cause you got no idea what a girls supposed to be  
And I'm gonna be myself_

_I was trying be myself  
All you want is someone else  
an unoriginal girl  
what you get is what you see  
All you're gonna get from me  
is an original girl_

Hinata finished the song. Everyone began clapping again. Hinata waited until the applause stopped before speaking again. "This second song is called 'Like a star.'" Ino began to play.

**Like a star**

_Just a like a star across my sky_

_Just like an angel off the page_

_You have appear to my life_

_Feels like I'll never be the same_

_Just like a song in my heart_

_Just like oil on my hands_

_Oh I do love you_

_Still I wonder why it is_

_I don't argue like this with anyone but you_

_We do it all the time_

_Blowing out my mind_

_You got this look I can't describe_

_You make me feel like I'm alive_

_When everything is faith_

_Without a doubt you're on my side_

_Heaven has been away to long_

_Can't find the words to write song oh_

_Your love_

_Still I wonder why it is_

_I don't argue like this with anyone but you_

_We do it all the time_

_Blowing out my mind_

_I come to understand the way it is_

_It not a secret anymore_

_Cause we been through that before_

_From tonight I know that you're the only one_

_I been confused and in the dark_

_Now I understand_

_I wonder why it is_

_I don't argue like this with anyone but you_

_I wonder why it is_

_That I'll let my guard down for anyone but you_

_We do it all the time_

_Blowing out my mind_

_Just a like a star across my sky_

_Just like an angel off the page_

_You have appear to my life_

_Feels like I'll never be the same_

_Just like a song in my heart_

The song finished and everyone clapped loudly. Ino manage to avoid Shikamaru shocked glaze, blushing, "The next 2 songs are by Tenten, the Angel of Wind. The first song is called Let it Go." Sakura strummed her guitar.

**Let it go **

_Tonight I'm reaching out to you  
Cause I can feel the pain your going through  
As if I feel you, from miles away  
And everything around you is turned to gray  
Don't you wonder  
Where your colors have gone  
Take a look outside  
Come on_

_Take what's bringing you down  
Let it go let it go let it go  
Who's hurting you now  
Let it go let it go let it go  
Don't take it down with you  
Cause you don't really have a clue  
Let it go let it go let it go_

_There's a place that I go running to  
A space inside of me inside of you  
It's where I feel I'm not alone  
And everybody stumbles don't you know  
You're a wonder  
You're a miracle you see  
It's no mystery to me  
Come on_

_Take what's bringing you down  
Let it go let it go let it go  
Who's hurting you now  
Let it go let it go let it go  
Don't take it down with you  
Cause you don't really have a clue  
Let it go let it go let it go_

_Look around you  
It's amazing  
everything you see  
every morning that you wake  
There is no such thing as an ordinary day_

_Let it go let it go let it go  
Take what's bringing you down  
Let it go let it go let it go  
Who's hurting you now  
Let it go let it go let it go  
Don't take it down with you  
Cause you don't really have a clue  
Let it go let it go let it go  
Let it go let it go let it go_

Hinata ended the song and waited for the clapping to end until she announced the next one. "The second song is called Just like January." Sakura started to strum her guitar again.

**Just like January **

_Put all the past in a box and seal it with shrink wrap  
Send it away to a place you'll never go  
Smash all the glass that is keeping you trapped in a bottle  
Take your first cold breath of hope  
Oh, Oh_

_Starting, Over, Again oh  
I know there's something waitin  
And I'm changing  
Just like January  
I'll start, Over, Again, oh  
Just when I thought I faded  
You saved me  
Just like January_

_Trash everything that has ever crashed your system  
Forget all the days that you've ever cried for help  
Shelf all the words that have ever been used against you  
Take the time to trust yourself  
Oh, Oh_

_Starting, Over, Again oh  
I know there's something waitin  
And I'm changing  
Just like January  
I'll start, Over, Again, oh  
Just when I thought I faded  
You saved me_

_And I'm changing  
January  
And I don't know what's comin  
Or what lies ahead for me  
Just when I thought I faded  
You saved me_

_Starting, Over, Again oh  
I know there's something waitin  
And I'm changing  
Just like January  
I'll start, Over, Again, oh  
Just when I thought I faded  
You saved me  
Just like January_

_Starting, Over, Again oh  
I know there's something waitin  
And I'm changing  
Just like January  
I'll start, Over, Again, oh  
Just when I thought I faded  
You saved me  
Just like January_

The song finished and everyone cheered loudly. "The next song is by Yuki, the Angel of Water and Ice. The song is called Listen to your heart (Techno version)." Yuki smirked and began playing a techno like beat on her keyboard.

Listen to your heart 

_I know there something in the wake of your smile_

_I get no shin from the look in your eye_

_You build a love but that love falls apart_

_A little piece of heaven turns to dark_

_Listen to your heart_

_When he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart_

_There's nothing else you can do_

_I don't know where you're going and I don't know why_

_Listen to your heart_

_Before you tell him good-bye_

_Sometime you wonder if this fight is worthwhile_

_The precious moments are a lost in the tide_

_There sweep away and nothing is what it seems_

_The feeling of belonging to your dreams_

_Listen to your heart_

_When he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart_

_There's nothing else you can do_

_I don't know where you're going and I don't know why_

_Listen to your heart_

_Before you tell him good-bye_

_And there our voices that want to be heard_

_So much to mention but can't find the words_

_The scent of magic the beauty that's been _

_While I was wilder than the wind _

_Listen to your heart_

_When he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart_

_There's nothing else you can do_

_I don't know where you're going and I don't know why_

_Listen to your heart_

_Before you tell him good-bye_

_Listen to your heart_

_I don't know where you're going and I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart _

_Before you tell him good-bye_

The song ended and the audience roared with delight. "The next five songs are by me, Hinata, The Angel of Light. The first song is called Someone's watching over me.It's dedicated to someone that I wish was here tonight, Serenity Hyuga. Hope your listening mom."Ino strummed her guitar again.

Someone's watching over me

_I found myself today_

_Oh I found myself and ran away  
Something pulled me back  
The voice of reason I forgot I had  
All I know is just you're not here to say  
What you always used to say  
But it's written in the sky tonight_

So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me

Seen that ray of light  
And it's shining on my destiny  
Shining all the time  
And I wont be afraid  
To follow everywhere it's taking me   
All I know is yesterday is gone  
And right now I belong  
Took this moment to my dreams

So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me

It doesn't matter what people say  
And it doesn't matter how long it takes  
Believe in yourself and you'll fly high  
And it only matters how true you are  
Be true to yourself and follow your heart

So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even when it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe   
That someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over me

_Someone's watching over __me__  
_

The audience cheered and Hinata smiled as the moon shined brightly on her. She could have swore she heard her mother voice in the wind, "_I'm proud of you Hina-chan…_" Hinata felt her eyes water but quickly blink it away and thought, '_Thanks mom…_' She then continued, "The second song is called Alive." Hinata said before the music started.

**Alive **

_Stuck in a world  
No longer turnin  
Always the girl  
Waiting for something  
Too many days  
Walkin round sleepin  
Open my eyes  
I'm tired of dreamin_

_I wanna run with a reckless emotion  
Find out if love is the size of an ocean  
Even if I crash down and burn out  
At least I'm gonna know what it's like  
To feel alive_

_Sun on my face  
Lights of a city  
Maybe in love  
Or just learning to be  
On my two feet  
I can only imagine  
I'll say the words  
And believe it'll happen_

_I wanna run with a reckless emotion  
Find out if love is the size of an ocean  
Even if I crash down and burn out  
At least I'm gonna know what it's like  
To feel alive_

_They think they know me  
But how can they know me  
I'm getting to know myself  
I'm finally ready  
to be somebody  
with a story to tell_

_I wanna run with a reckless emotion  
Find out if love is the size of an ocean  
Even if I crash down and burn out  
At least I'm gonna know what it's like  
I wanna feel 'til my heart breaks wide open  
I wanna blaze like a fire that's blowin  
Even if I crash down and burn out  
At least I'm gonna know what it's like  
To feel alive (Oh I feel alive)_

Hinata finished the song as everyone began clapping and cheering again. Hinata waited until the applause stopped before speaking again. "The third song is called Speechless. It is about I used to feel even I was younger around a certain person" She explain before Yuki started to play again

**Speechless **

_I find I get lost for words around you  
Overwhelmed by your presence  
I feel the same, I hear the words you won't say  
Echo through your eyes  
Nothing more for me to say  
Silence understand some things  
What is meant to be will be_

_Sometime It's the words we don't say that get in the way  
Time will break down the walls that we've built between us  
I won't ever be speechless_

_This feeling take me just like a painted sky  
how do I describe all these colors inside  
nothing left for me to say anyway_

_Sometimes its the words we don't say that get in the way  
Time will break down the walls that we've built  
Sometimes its the words we don't say that get in the way  
Time will break down the walls that we've built between us_

_I wanna know you inside out  
I wanna know you without a doubt  
And though we're shy  
Would it be easier just to say goodbye  
I want to learn to read your mind  
I want to say the words but my tongue gets tied  
And don't feel shy would it be easier just to say goodbye_

_I find I get lost for words around you  
Overwhelmed by your presence_

_Sometimes its the words we don't say that get in the way  
Time will break down the walls that we've built  
Sometimes its the words we don't say that get in the way  
Time will break down the walls that we've built between us_

_I won't ever be  
(Won't ever be)  
I won't ever be_

_Speechless_

Hinata bowed. "The next song is called Outside Looking In. Of a girl who knew nothing about someone but knew everything about him" The music began to play and Hinata brought the microphone to her mouth.

**Outside Looking In **

_Tell me what are you hiding under the stairs  
Tell me what's in your closet, what's got you scared  
Cause I've come so far  
To know who you are  
And you always leave me waitin_

_I'm so tired of standin  
Here at your door  
It's not what I wanted I want more  
I wish I knew what was inside  
But I've always been  
On the outside looking in_

_Feels like I've known you forever  
But what do I know  
You never answer my questions  
Only the door  
So I wait for you  
To show me who you are  
But I'm still waitin_

_I'm so tired of standin  
Here at your door  
It's not what I wanted I want more  
I wish I knew what was inside  
But I've always been  
On the outside looking in_

_Do your secrets keep you warm at night  
Or do they keep you lonely  
Do the brick walls keep you safe from harm  
Is that why you won't get to know me_

_I'm so tired of standing  
Here at your door  
It's not what I wanted I want more  
I wish I knew what was inside  
But I've always been  
On the outside looking in_

Hinata finished the song to hear clapping. She smiled at the crowd. "The final and last song is called Solitude. It's about the story of a tragic girl loving a boy that was in love with another. It's dedicated to Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto, I hope you're listening, " Hinata spoke softly into the microphone. Ino began strumming her guitar again.

Solitude 

_How many times have you told me you loved her?_

_As many times as I wanted to tell you the truth_

_How long have I stood here beside you?_

_I lived through you_

_You look through me_

_Ooh, solitude_

_Still with me as only you_

_Ooh, solitude_

_I can't stay away from you_

_How many times have I done this to myself?_

_How long will it take before I see?_

_When will this hole in my heart be mend?_

_Who now is left alone but me?_

_Ooh, solitude_

_Forever me and forever you_

_Ooh, solitude_

_Only you, only true_

_Everyone leaves me stranded, forgotten, abandon, left-behind_

_I can't stay here another night_

_Your secret admirer_

_Who could it be?_

_Ooh can't you see all along that it was me_

_How can you be so blind as if you can see right through me? _

_And Ooh, solitude_

_Still with me as only you_

_Ooh, solitude_

_I can't stay away from you_

_And Ooh, solitude_

_Forever me and forever you_

_Ooh, solitude_

_Only you, only true_

The song ended. Everyone roar with delight and cheer so loudly you could barely hear Hinata voice on the microphone,

"Well that's our act, Goodnight!" Hinata said breaking off as the curtain closed, for people in the front row saw a lone tear running down Hinata's face. She clutched the microphone so tightly her knuckles were turning white. The others girls gather together and started to congratulate each other; unbeknownst to them Hinata snuck off the stage quietly through the back before breaking off into a run. Yuki was laughing with the others until the boys came up and congratulate them.

"Hey! How were we?" Ino called out. Shikamaru sighed.

"Troublesome." He said. Ino whacked him upside in the head.

"What was that, Shikamaru?" Ino shouted at him. Shikamaru merely grinned and grabbed Ino, pulling her into a kiss, which she gladly returned.

"You guys were awesome." Shikamaru said smirking letting go of her as Ino blush and looked away as Sakura yelled, "Shikamaru -n- Ino sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G-!"

"FOREHEAD-GIRL!!" Ino roar in embarrassment but Shikamaru put an arm around her waist preventing her from moving. But there was no need, she turned frozen blushing hundred fold.

"Oh how evil Sakura you sure out done yourself," Tenten said before she pushed Sakura at Sasuke, "And I did too, right, Neji-kun? Tenten said walking over to Neji,

"You always do." Neji said smirking putting an arm around her neck, "But I do too and you should wear your hair down more, its makes you even more beautiful." Tenten blushed like a cherry and began to stutter her words. Neji chuckled at her childish assents and grabbed her hand and surprising her by kissing her. Everyone cheered and laughed at Tenten, as she was even more speechless after he broke the kiss.

"I-I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said fanatically trying to get away as well, "I didn't mean to honest! I wasn't-! It was an accident!! I was Tenten fault! I mean-WHAA!"

What came out next was never said because Sasuke kissed her she turned stiff like a rock, he broke the kiss smirking though wolf whistles in the background,

"You talk to much," He said making her stutter and blush ten thousand-fold,

Yuki laughed at this unknown to her, her teammates came on stage, "Yuki-chan?"

Yuki turn stiff and everyone looked towards them. She turned and saw Darien, who was express was solemn, was wearing green shirt with a black jacket and black pants, his hair is black and messy. His also have green eyes with sunglasses on, and Onoku, who was grinning widely at her, was wearing a red shirt with a pair of black arm warmers and black pants too, his hair is black in a really small ponytail at the back of his head with messy bangs ((A/n: If you watch Inuyasha his hair looks like Miroku)), and he have red eyes.

"Wow Yuki-chan I never knew you played so good!!" Onoku yelled grinning as Darien walked up to her,

"What do you want?" Yuki stated coldly toward Darien causing him to frown,

"What do _you_ mean? You been avoiding me for weeks now, what's wrong!" He yelled,

"What's wrong, I'll tell you what's wrong!" Yuki shouted angrily on the verge of tears, "I was coming to meet you like I said but you were kissing another fucking girl!! You didn't even tell me that you were dating her!!! Come on you're my best friend there's no room for secrets!!"

"THAT GIRL WAS A FUCKING FANGIRL!!!" Darien yelled causing Yuki to snap out of it, "SHE KISS ME I DON'T EVEN KNOW HER!!! I WANTED YOU TO MEET ME THAT BECAUSE I WANTED TO TELL THAT I-"

His voice broke off as the others waited in anticipation as Yuki started to whisper in surprise, "Tell me what?"

"To tell you that I-," Darien said looking away and closed his eyes, "That I-I-I always loved you!!"

Yuki felt her eyes water and widen in surprise as everyone held their breath then Darien continued looking at the ground, "I knew it… I loved you since we were kids and I tried to tell you but every time my mouth gets dry. And when we enter the academy there were rumors about you liking me but I didn't listen and act like I didn't care because I was scared that they might not be true and it would wreck our friendship… I understand if you never want to be my friend again"

"Your right I don't want to be your friend anymore…" Yuki whisper shocking everyone but a faint smile was on her face, Darien head dropped down even more, "Because I want to more than that…" With that Darien head snapped up wide-eyed only to be meted with Yuki lips. Then they broke apart hearing cheering, whistling, and laugher in the background. They then searched each other eyes lovingly but then Naruto jumped on the stage.

He quietly searched the laugher and cheering of his friend and looked for Hinata. When he didn't see her he began to panic, '_Why was she crying and that last song she sang does that means…?_' He thought wonderingly. To be truth he himself was mad at himself. They day she left, his life turned for the worse he was use to her being home to greet him after a long day of training now he just sits down quietly alone as his mind filled with memories about her.

Naruto then caught her scent of her lilac perfume and saw that it lend to outside, following his noses he followed her scent. His mind was racing, "_This is my last chance I can't waste it…I'm coming Hinata-chan…_"

His silent disappearance caught Sasuke attention though, "Where's Naruto?" He asked aloud as the others turned and saw the back of Naruto figure disappeared,

"Hey, I don't see Hinata, either," Tenten, said in concern,

"Maybe the baka finally going to apologizes to her after all she put up he better," Yuki said as Darien put a hand on her shoulder,

"Lets go follow him!" Ino suggested as everyone gave a nod and ran after him,

Hinata pov-

There it was done I sang the song and Naruto probably heard it, I'm such a fool what chance do I even have to be with him. I still feel tears falling from my eyes but I couldn't stop crying. Naruto will never love me he'll only love Sakura. I can't blame her she can't stop Naruto from liking her…

My legs felt like they were about to fall from my non-stop running as my eyes started to burn with tears. I felt so weak why am I like this? Is it because Love? Fate? Heartbreak? Suddenly I felt rain falling from the sky heaven crying again? I didn't know I finally given up what was the point now without Naruto by my side anymore.

As I began to stop I found myself at the same place where I stopped last time, the river and full-bloomed Sakura tree. the place were I finally cried my heart out and Naruto came for me. But this there was no Naruto he wouldn't come no matter what… Suddenly everything hit as if a truck had hit me, Naruto never will love me back, I had no family left to care for but Neji and Hanabi, I was alone, I was eternally alone. My tears increased and ran down my face hot and fast, was this is my actual end to be eternally alone?

"_Hinata-chan…!_" The raining wind whispered in my ear as I opened my eyes and saw no one but the distance voice began to grow louder,

My cries grew softer as the sound of my name being yelled grew louder, "_Hinata-chan…!!"_

'_That voice why does it sound so familiar…_' I thought as the yells grew louder and louder until that suddenly stopped all together,

I looked alittle more and saw a shadow loom over me. I gasped and looked up into the face of Uzumaki Naruto, he was panting hard from running and was looking dead at my eyes. He sadly grinned at her as I widened my eyes. His hands went to my shoulders and he began to search my eyes if looking for answer,

"Hinata-chan," He panted for taking a deep breath, "I'm sorry…I'm such an idiot…I never thought what will happen if you disappeared… Now I realize how much I really needed you…"

My throat felt tight as my eyes continued to stare wide-eyed at him, "Naruto…" I whispered,

"I was always alone and never known was love was really like… I thought the feeling towards Sakura was love but it wasn't… I realized that love is a special bond between two people… And while you stayed with me I felt safe, happy, and care for, I had a purpose," Naruto said, "When you left I felt as though-as though I never will be happy again…

"But now I realize how stupid I been… how I never knew how sad you really were like me… Alone…but not anymore…"

"W-what?" I asked so softly that I didn't even hear it but he did,

Naruto close his eyes and hugged me, which I hesitatingly returned. Suddenly, all the cold wet rain on my clothes disappear; Naruto's warmth was all I needed right now.

"I been an idiot all along how can I not see that you were there for me through the bad and the good. And the worse part is I never notice all the things you have done for me. If I were you I'll never forgive myself but your not which I'm glad for." He opened his eyes slowly pulling always from the hug to come face-to-face with me.

"N-naruto-kun, what are you saying?" I asked as he smiled when called him with _'-kun'_ still,

"What I'm trying to say is that I-I love you…" I felt as rush through out my body, my eyes widen as far as it could go.

"Is this dream? If it is please don't wake me up this high…" I asked resting my head to his shoulder, I become comfortly numb in his arms.

"I assure, Hinata-chan," He started making me look up, "This isn't a dream,"

"If it isn't a dream then you're lying… You don't care if you did you will tell this secret you're hiding from!" I yelled tugging his shirt. I saw him grim and look down,

"Alright, Hinata-chan even if you don't love me after I tell you this, its ok I understand," He spoke gently, "You know the story about the Kyuubi, right?"

I nodded not sure where this was going, "You been told the half truth then, the fourth wasn't strong enough to defeat the Kyuubi and instead sacrificed his life in order to seal the Kyuubi in the death reaper stomach but it was to large to fit in his stomach so he sealed it in a child, and-"

"-And that child is you, isn't it?" I finished for him as my bangs covered my eyes, so I was right.

He started to let go of the hug with a look of depress on his face, "I understand if you hate me, Hinata-chan-"

I cut him off again by tightening my hold on his shirt and pulling him back into the hug, "I'm sorry …" I whispered,

"W-what…?" He asked as his eyes widened,

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun, if I known early than I could have helped you! This is my fault! If I told you all the things that I wanted as a child then you wouldn't be so lonely… To grow up all alone and sad without anybody to help you…I felt sorry form myself when you probably faced hell from the villagers…"

"But why are you sorry? Your not scared that I'm the Kyuubi?" He asked again.

"Your not, though, your still the Naruto-kun I know and l-love! I don't even care what's inside you your still you, and that's all there is to it!" I yelled looking up to him in determination,

"Hinata-chan, thank you… for everything even if I die right now it wouldn't make a different, I found someone who cares about me instead of what's inside me…" He said looking at me, was I imagining it, lovingly,

Suddenly, he did something unexpected he leaned down and panted a small kiss on my lips; of course I froze in shock until he wrapped his arms around my waist. I slowly returned the kiss wrapping my arms around his neck I felt tears coming to my eyes again but this time tears of joy. I wasn't alone anymore I had Naruto with me again and I could tell nothing could separate us.

We slowly let go of the kiss and looked at each other then suddenly I smiled, which made Naruto grin. Then I said something.

"You know I think that even through all this I feel as though fate planned this"

"I think so to Hinata-chan," he said grinning like he usually did before.

"I love you, Naruto-kun," I finally said lovingly,

"I love you too, Hinata-chan" He replied giving me another kiss

When their lips were done meeting, Naruto snuggled into my cheek and he started tickling her. Hearing my laugh, Naruto couldn't help but laugh himself. Soon we were both shaking with laughter in each other's arms. I was so happy, I clomped Naruto to the ground and kissed him like he'd never been kissed before...well until we heard a violent yelled from Neji in the bushes,

"_**NARUTO UZUMAKI, GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY COUSIN!!!!**_" He yelled,

"Wait to go, Hyuga, you blow our cover!" Sasuke said as the rest of them crawled for the bushes,

"Man we need a place for privacy once in a while," Naruto whispered helping me up, I sighed this was like last time when they spied on us, but I couldn't help but to smile,

The boys currently held down Neji to the ground for he had killing intent for Naruto,

"I got it on tape again too!" Tenten said hiding behind Sakura, Ino, and Yuki afraid of Hinata pinching cheek attack, she shivered at the thought,

But I was practically beaming while hooking Naruto's arm with my own, and then smiled to her saying,

"Its ok, Tenten, I really could careless now." I said as the others stood shock,

After much more violent commotion from Neji yelling and threats to Naruto, laugher and thanks, everyone soon left with there partners leaving Naruto and me behind,

"Lets go home, Hinata-chan, together." He said grinning, looking at me loving again,

"Forever." I whispered smiling, as I intertwined our hands together.

_**We thought we were all alone…**_

_**But now we'll Together Forever…For All Of Eternity…**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Well that's it for this story!!!! Wow that was one of the longest chapters I ever wrote, 27 PAGES!!!!! People don't get mad at me for taking so long with this chapter it took awhile to get it all down on the computer!!!!!!

Kira: Yeah, so go easy on me!

Me: Anyways remember people reviews are like Panda-chan dolls! I want him or in this case them!!

Gaara: You're crazy. 

Kira and me…I LOVE YOU!!!/PANADA-CHAN!!!

Gaara: GET AWAY FROM ME, FANGIRLS!!!!

Me: G-Gaara-kun I t-thought you liked m-me… -gets teary eyed-

Gaara: Wait please doesn't cry!! –Tries comforts me- 

Me: GAARA-KUN, YOU BIG MEANIE!! –Chases him around the room with a kunai and make kit-

Kira: Hurry and review or she'll kill Panda-chan with makeup!

Me: -still chasing Gaara- And tell me what you guys think on this chapter!!! I don't think it was all that good so tell me!!! I will accept minimum flames, plz!!!

P.S.- I DO NOT OWN THE SONGS, Nobody's home, (by Avril Lavigne), Safe Place To Hide, Original Girl, Let it go, Just like January, Alive, Speechless, Outside Looking In (by Melissa O'Neil) Listen to your heart (Techno version by DHT) Someone's watching over me, (by Hillary Duff) Solitude, (By Evanescence, CHA!) or Like a starBy Corinne Bailey Rae) BUT I REALLY LIKE THE SONGS!!!

**P.S.S. VERY IMPORTANT IF I GET ENOUGH REVIEW I WILL MAKE A FINAL FUTURE CHATPER!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. An Uzumaki Family

Thanks to all my faithful reviewers who have reviewed my story!! Now the part where all (or some) of you have waited for THE NEXT GENERATION!!!

A/N: I'MMMM SOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRY The chapter I psoted yesterday was another version accidently put it in place of the one I need to post!! FORGIVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto-kun but I do own my Oc's of the next generation!!!

**Found myself today**

**Chapter Five:** An Uzumaki Family.

Hinata pov-

Naruto and I slept soundly in each other arms then I started to stir and open my eyes alittle to see my handsome husband still sleeping. I smiled and brushed alittle hair out of his eyes as he pulled me tighter in the hug causing me to faintly blush and smile wider. Its been nearly 15 years since that Talent Show but it still burned in my memories as the best day of my life because the day after I moved back with Naruto and we became a couple.

Of course, Neji and Yuki was mad because Neji said Naruto would hurt me again but I assure him he wouldn't and I comforted a sad Yuki that I'll still visit her. I was only 14 back then and now I'm 29 years old how time fly around here but I stilled loved it. I rested my head against Naruto chest smiling even more. In no time at all we were known as an inseparable couple always together. But when I reached the age of 17, Neji and Tenten automatically got married and started their family. Sakura and Sasuke followed in suit even though they were still 17, but Shikamaru couldn't pull the nerve to ask Ino to marry him, it was only until Ino force him to marry her at her eighteenth birthday. Yuri and Daisuke got married soon after then Shino, very surprisingly, got married to a spider mistress name Takiya that he been seeing for a year before. Not long before Kiba married to a girl of the dragon clan, Chihiro Tamaki but she always want us to call her Chichi. Finally Chouji got married to the daughter of the owner of the bar bar-Q shop, Mimi, and even Gaara got married to a Mist kunoichi named Takear Herada or Tear as she calls herself.

Everyone got married and I really envy everyone back then because Naruto didn't even bring up marriage well until that day of course,

Flashback-

_It was my birthday when I finally turned 18 and it was snowing that day, Naruto promised that he would make day special just for me. So he, with the help of Tsunade and everyone, called a special bouquet inviting everyone in the village including some from Suna. I was surprise the party was so big but Naruto said I was worth it. Everyone was wearing tuxes and formal gown I wore white while the girls wore their favorite color. I greeted everyone to but when end of the party did come though Naruto had two surprises for me, _

_"Thank you everyone for coming tonight! I know this is unexpected but I want the former band the Angel of Elements to come on stage!" Naruto cried cheerfully. People started to cheer as Sakura, Ino, Yuki, Tenten, and me froze stiff that our dates had to drag us on the stage. I started to protest,_

"_Naru-kun!! You mean you planned to make us sing on stage. But-!!" I yelled at him in panic as the other girls yelled at their husbands too,_

"_Come on, Hina-chan you now you can do it!! Make me proud!!" He gave me a swift kiss and ran off stage leaving my dazed, until Sakura came up to my and handed me a microphone, I was smiling though. We found our instruments and started playing songs after song till I reach a point where I thought my voice had gone hoarse but the crowd cheered and roared in delight the same way they did 4 years ago._

_"Well that's the Angel Of Elements!!! Now I want you could please quiet down for a minute. I have something one last surprise for Hinata-chan." Naruto said. They all did because who the hell in the right mind would piss off the 18-year-old heir of the Hokage. I saw Naruto gave a faint look at Sasuke, who gave him a nod and a reassuring grin. Sakura was smiling and held her hands together in anticipation. Naruto then looked to Neji and Tenten, Neji reluctantly nodded also and Tenten smiled at him. He then turned to Ino and Shikamaru, Shikamaru smirked and Ino gave him a thumbs up. Naruto turned back to me, his arm wrapped around me as I gave a questioning look._

_"Hina-chan. Listen to me we been together for four years now and I'm not sure how long I can take just being your boyfriend," I looked at him in disbelief but he continued, "You are the most beautiful girl I ever seen in my life, you are so strong, intelligent, loving, caring, and kind that I thought you were actually an angel sent down to me. You accepted me, you believed in me and you never gave up on me and for that I love you. So Hina-chan this is why I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side." Naruto got down on one knee as he reached into his pocket. "Hina-chan, Will you marry me?" He took out a diamond ring out of his pocket; it was a diamond in the middle with small blue sapphires surrounding it and two pearls on each side, it was beautiful. I covered my mouth with my hands; tears running freely down my face but I couldn't stop the smile from coming on my face._

_"Yes… Yes! YES!" I cried happily, throwing myself into his arms knocking us both the floor. Naruto grinned happily and slipped the ring onto my finger, as my tears of joy didn't stop. He got up and picked me up as well before I threw myself into a passionate kiss with him, I wrapped my arms around his neck while wrapping his arms around my waist. Everyone cheered and wolf whistled people could hear the girls crying loudly._

End of Flashback-

I looked at my left hand and looked at my ring lovingly, I had to thank everyone for helping Naruto and me at the wedding but it was worth it to be with him. I sighed contently causing Naruto to finally stir and open his eyes alittle, yawning loudly. When his eyes met mines he grinned and cupped my face with his hand and rubbed my cheek lovingly making me grin.

"Mornin' Angel, slept well?" He asked still grinning at me, I closed my eyes and hugged him,

"Of course I did, any time I sleep with you I sleep well," I said giggling,

"Well then we better get up before they-." He started but then there was a large bang at the door causing me to yelp and pulled the cover over me then making Naruto fall off the bed landing on his head. Then as lighting speed two yellow burrs jumped on our jump bouncing happily.

"KAA-SAN, KAA-SAN!!! WAKE UP!!!" A small boy with messy yellow hair yelled excitedly as I laughed at his behavior,

"I'm up, I'm up, Noru-kun!!" I said giggling,

"Kaa-san, you know what today is right?" A small girl with long blond hair said shyly,

"It's the day you get to be put on your Genin Teams, right, Hana-chan?" Naruto said getting up rubbing his back, he still wore the same Panda pajamas like he did when he was younger but it was larger and it had no shirt, showing off his well-toned abs. Naruto changed a lot too, his hair grew alittle longer and messier, his eyes the same vivid bright blue. I like many others notice how much he looks like the fourth especially in his Hokage outfit.

"Yea, Tou-san!! I can't wait come on, lets go lets go!!!" Noru yelled anxiously, I smiled at my 11-year son. He is a splitting image of his father same messy blond hair and blue eyes, hell he even wore the same outfit Naruto did when he was twelve!! He acts just like him, impatient, hothead, slow-learner, obvious to the obvious everything, it makes me wonder if he's Naruto's clone. The only difference was that Noru didn't have whisker marks on his face.

"But its still 6:48 in the morning class does started till 8:00, Noru-kun," I said gently scolding my son as he gave a pout,

"I told you, nii-san, it was to early!" Hana said in an accusing tone, but he just stuck his tongue out at her; I just smiled at my children bickering. Hana is Noru's twin sister but Noru was born 3 minutes before Hana making him older. Hana had long blond hair that stopped at her shoulders but she has the same hairstyle as me, she also has my lavender white eye. She's like me in some ways, alittle shy, soft-spoken, kind, but she inherit alittle of Naruto's self-confident, and love to tease especially her brother. She wore black pants that were tight at the bottom stop inches above her ankle and a black shirt; she was very beautiful at her age. But right now the were both wearing there pajamas.

One year after we married we were blessed with two wonderful children, then and it made me smile each day to see their smiling faces. I stretched and jumped out of bed yawning,

"Well even so, its your big day so making ramen for breakfast," I said as the other three Uzumaki cheered but then I rubbed my head, "I need to take a shower, I hate bed hair,"

"But Kaa-san you look prefect and besides the brats can wake themselves up I want ramen now!" Noru said in protest as I laughed and looked at myself. My hair grew out to my waistline and it was also as soft as silk, and I was currently wearing a small, light purple, nightgown that stopped at my thighs and had scrapes on it. I had to admit I did look good, then I felt Naruto warm, muscular arms wrap around my waist from behind and he nuzzled my neck and said,

"He's right you know," He said still grinning, I smiled and then put my hands on my hip sighing,

"Ok, I'll wake them in a little bit, now everyone to the kitchen so I can make some homemade ramen!" I yelled as they cheered and ran off to the kitchen but I pulled Hana back then waited as I heard Naruto and Noru footsteps disappear. Hana gave a questioning look,

"Hana-chan, there is something special I want to give you before you go today," I said then I reached under a bed and pulled out an old box. It was white and dust covered, I blew it off and it read, 'Hinata's Memory Box' in gold print. I put it on the bed and opened it as Hana looked in it curiously; I took out an old photo book, my old diary, and some other old books then finally a coat. I dusted it off and handed in to Hana, she took it but confusedly,

"What's this, Kaa-san?" She asked unfolding the coat, I grinned and sat on the bed and patted the spot next to me inviting her to sit, Hana jumped and sat next to me with coat still in hand. I took the old photo book and opened it up to the first page,

"When I turned 11 my mom gave me this coat for my birthday see," I pointed it to a picture, which showed mom, Hanabi, Neji, and me as I was wearing my coat.

"Wow! It's Baa-chan, Auntie and Uncle, cool that's you!" She said admiringly,

I giggled and then got up, "This why I'm giving it to you, it's to small for me but I'll fit it just right. Remember this coat when you outgrow it and give it to your daughter. Well you can look at it I'll be down stairs making ramen," With that I walked out the bedroom door and down the stairs,

Naruto pov-

I saw Hinata hold Hana back but I didn't say anything and continued down stairs with Noru. When we reach the bottom and Noru looking around,

"Where's Kaa-san and Hana?" He asked as I grinned,

"There up stairs they'll be down in a minute but first I need to give something," I said and lend him to my Hokage study, I really didn't like this place because this is were I have to bring home my work, its like being in school again. But none a less I walked pass the small library and walked over to my desk and pulled something out from one of my drawers. When I looked up I saw him looking alittle discomforted, maybe because I usually never let him in here unless he was in trouble. He inherited my pranking skill and was constantly scolded by the village and Hinata, but even though I scold him I was secretly impress with his pranking skill.

"Hey, son, there's something I need to give you," I said as his discomfort grew, I never called him son unless it was something very bad or very good and judging how often it's bad he grew scared,

"No, you're not in trouble, either" I said with a wink, He gave a large sigh of relief an then looked at me eagerly,

I grinned and toss him one of my most prized possessions my old goggles. He caught in his hand with a surprise and disappointed, he frown the whined,

"Man, Tou-san you really know how to shot someone's hope down, I thought it would something cool like a new justu," He said frowning,

I chuckled at his reaction; something told me that I would act the same way if I was in his place, "Actually these are the same goggles I wore when I was your age before even got my forehead protector, now that you about to get yours wear it as a good luck charm maybe it'll get you to be with the team you want,"

"Really!! Alright if this gets me with the same team as Sachi-chan and not Sanosuke-teme then its good enough for me," He yelled in awe and happiness he automatically put it on and kept adjusting it smiling, "Thanks dad!!!"

With that he ran out of my study to the kitchen I laughed and followed behind him, and we walked in the kitchen, Hinata was already down there starting breakfast. I gave a heavenly sigh when I smell her cooking and Noru did too, Hinata's Ramen is the best in the world!'

"Noru-kun, can you do me a favor and tell Hana to come down stairs." She asked smiling,

"Sure mom!" He said then ran up the staircase,

Hana pov-

Mom left the room and went down stairs to start breakfast, but I was in pure glee. I immediately put the jacket on and look in the mirror I was alittle surprise on how much I looked like momma when she was younger from the picture only my hair color was different. I grinned widely and looked through Mom's other stuff, I look through some of her old books but then I heard Noru yelling, coming up the staircase,

"Hana, come on slow-pope, breakfast is ready!!" He yelled, making me mad,

"I'm coming Noru-baka!!" I yelled taking mom's photo book and diary and putting it in my new coat,

I closed mom's boxes and put it back under her bed and ran to the staircase happily, when I got to the staircase I saw Noru had that some goggles on his face. Then I noticed that the goggles look like the one's Dad wore when he was younger in the photo book. I saw him staring at me too he noticed the coat I was wearing now as well,

I gave a giggle and grabbed his hand and dragged down stairs, "Hana, Let go I'll rip off my arm," Noru yelling trying to make me let go of his hand,

"No, lets go before dad eats all the ramen!" I said laughing as he moaned hearings about Papa's stomach.

Back in the kitchen as Kaa-san placed our food on the table. I squealed in delight when I smelled her ramen and automatically jumped to my sit, hungrily. I saw Noru do the same thing as I did as mom laughed at our behavior, when she placed our food down in front of us we eat it quickly. Mom didn't make ramen everyday because she thought it wasn't a healthy diet but come on it was great. It seconds everyone but mom finished breakfast and gave a sigh.

"That was great, Hina-chan!" Dad said grinning at her as Mom smiles and faintly blushed, Noru and me snickered because even though Mom and Dad been together for almost 15 years they act like they just went out. Sometimes I wouldn't trade anything in the world for the morning we get up together.

"Come on, come on!!" Noru said impatiently as he stared at the clock, which read 7:14; I sighed and got up from the table,

"Noru-baka, before you start to count the time you should get ready your still in your pajama," I said walking up stairs as he looked down and sure enough he was still in his pajamas. He blushed and glared at me,

"I knew that!" He yelled at me as he ran up stairs behind me, I sighed sometimes brothers are so stupid…

Hinata pov-

I watch as the two ran up stair arguing again, I sighed sometimes they just don't know how annoying it is to argue all the time. I turned to I husband who was now falling back to sleep in his chair I sighed and smile no matter how old he gets he still the same Naruto I knew as a child. I walked to him and began to shake him awake but he just turned in his chair and grumbled,

"5 more minutes…" I started to get alittle annoyed and smirked with an idea,

"Oh, _Naru-kun_, if you get up and get dress for work I'll give you a big _kiss_!" I said in a high-pitch girly voice, he automatically jumped up and ran up stairs to get dress. I laughed at his eagerness and looked down and saw I didn't have any clothes either I so I did a hand seal and poof in our room. I got dress in my normal ninja gear; I now wear a black sleeveless, v-collar shirt that had fishnet over the v-collar part, my chunin vest, and black shorts. Even though I am a mother I still didn't give up being a ninja, so I still do small missions.

I poof back down stairs and saw my three little Uzumaki's ready to go. Naruto wore black pants that were tight at the bottom stop inches above his ankle, an orange long sleeve shirt with black at the shoulder similar to his old jacket that he wore when he was younger, a chunin vest over his orange shirt, and finally a white long sleeve jacket that reached his ankles with Sixth in kanji on the back.

Noru wore, like I mention earlier, his orange and blue jumpsuit the same that Naruto wore when he was twelve, they look more like when he wears it too. Hana wore black pants that stopped ankle below her ankles and a black fishnet, v-collar shirt similar to the one I was wearing now, and the jacket that I gave her.

"Ok it's exactly 7:29 and 17 seconds Sasuke, Sousuke, Sachi, and Sakura will be here exactly at 7:30, since Sakura hates to be late," I said as I checked my watch, "Ok, lets check everything thing off," I got out a check list and started to call things on,

"Teeth brushed?"

"Check!"

"Hair comb, or at least tried to comb?" I said looking at my son and husband hair they look sheepish at the question but answer,

"Check!"

"Breakfast?"

"Check!"

"Equipment?"

"Check!"

"Paperwork? Don't want to _accidentally _forget it _again_, Naru-kun." I said eyeing him as he rubbed the back of his head,

"C-check!"

"Ok, that's it they should arrive about now-!" I said as a knock came to the door, I smiled as I felt Hana and Noru pass by me like lighting, Naruto gave a chuckle as well,

They open the door wide open showing the smiling faces of the new Uchiha family. Sasuke grew taller and stronger and is now an Anbu squad leader in fact he was wearing his uniform now, and he hair grew longer as well that he kept it in a ponytail, many others noticed he looked more like his brother. Sakura grew as well she finally grew into her forehead and her hair reached her waist, she wore a dark red shirt that was sleeveless that was held together around her neck with the Uchiha fan on her back, black fishnet elbow and knee pads, and a dark green mini skirt that with small black short under it. She looked like the same bubbly and happy girl I met when we were younger.

As for Sanosuke and Sachi they were spitting images of their parents, Sanosuke wore a dark blue shirt with a high collar and the Uchiha fan on the back, and some white baggy shorts, making him look like a mini version of Sasuke when he was younger. The only difference was that Sousuke eyes were brighter and held alittle green within his oxy eyes and plus he also inherit some of Sakura kindness and her smile. Sachi was a mini Sakura; they even named her after happiness because of her cheery behavior. She is Sousuke younger sister. She wore a pink long sleeve shirt that had the Uchiha fan on the back, and a black skirt, she had pink hair like her mother but luckily she didn't inherit her moms forehead she hair stopped at her shoulder but she had a ponytail coming out of it that stopped at the middle of her back. ((A/N: Like Yuna hairstyle in FFX2 only ponytail is shorter)) She had strange eyes though one eye was a bright green while the other was a dark green.

Noru and Hana automatically grin seeing their best friends and there crush, Sachi and Hana were best friends like Noru and Sousuke but Hana like Sousuke alittle while Noru like Sachi. I laughed again at the irony but then I felt Naruto walked to the door as well behind me,

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme!!" Naruto yelled coming to them,

"NARUTO!!" Sakura shouted punching him the head, "What did I say about cursing in front of the children, BAKA!!!"

I giggled as Naruto hid behind my legs to avoided further abuse, "Ohayo, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun!"

"Morning." Sasuke said with a smirk causing Sakura to blush,

"Kaa-chan!" Sachi said in a small voice, "We're going to be late for the genin team assignment!"

I laughed as Sakura paled grabbing all of the their hands, Hana, Noru and Sousuke included. "No on my watch I need to be at the Hospital because there a meeting I to take place in Tsunde's!" I got to pick up Ahiru and Shikaji from Ino's and Shikamaru's, Tenshi and Ryuka from Tenten and Neji's, AND Chouka from Chouji and Mimi. This is the last time I do this, EVER! Bye Sasu-kun! Hinata-chan, Naruto!"

Sasuke grinned as his wife as him a kiss on the cheek before dashing off in a sprint, the kids screaming, before he turned to Naruto, "Let's go, dope. I got assign of making sure you get to the Hokage office not to the Ramen stand."

"Yea. Don't want that to happen..." He said rubbing the back of his head, Naruto gave me a kiss on the lips grinning his foxy grin before running off, "Bye Hina-chan!"

"Bye Naru-kun and Sasuke-kun!" I said as they disappeared in a cloud of smoke. I grinned happily as I ran towards the Mission office where I now worked with Iruka. I sometime wouldn't trade this for the world.

**_Owari_**

**

* * *

A/N:** I know I know. You waited that long and it's not even long! I hate myself but I just couldn't finsih the whole chapter because I'm to lazy. Please read and review! 

**Me:** FORGIVE ME!!!!

Sachi means Happiness, Ahiru means Duck(yea like Ino means pig lol) Tenshi means Angel(after Tenten means Heaven) and Ryuka means Dragon


End file.
